


El Juguete de Gryffindor

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Gryffindors, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Magic, Deatheaters, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Slytherins, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slytherin Harry Potter, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Desde tiempos muy remotos en el antiguo colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts existe una tradición tan selectiva y privada que solo es conocida por los integrantes de la “honorable” casa de Godric Gryffindor. Está prohibido mencionarla siquiera fuera de los dominios de los leones y todos ellos al egresar del colegio deberán de educar a sus hijos de tal manera que jamás olviden esta “noble” tradición: Nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia debe faltar EL JUGUETE DE GRYFFINDOR.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 20





	1. Prefacio

Harry se encontraba harto, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle mientras escuchaba los gritos y exclamaciones de los demás Gryffindor a su alrededor, ya no podría tolerarlo ni un segundo más, no estaba dispuesto a seguir viviendo de esa manera y ahora que tenía la oportunidad perfecta de librarse de aquel martirio no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, así que con total decisión se levantó de su lugar en el gran comedor y camino directamente hacia el director del colegio.

- **Profesor Dumbledore** \- casi grito conteniendo su rabia- **solicito una audiencia privada con usted y los jefes de casa**

- **Por supuesto querido-** contesto el hombre con parsimonia y al menor se le contrajo el estómago con asco ante aquella palabra- **lo discutiré con los profesores y…**

- **Ahora mismo**!- dijo Harry con violencia atrayendo automáticamente la atención de todos los presentes

 **-No veo problema alguno con ello** \- contesto Flitwick rápidamente mirando casi con ternura y entendimiento, a lo que los otros jefes, Snape incluido asintieron poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Los cinco profesores seguidos del niño que vivió caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos hacia la gárgola que custodiaba la morada de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts mientras el menor se planteaba mentalmente la forma en que haría su petición

 **-Píldoras acidas** \- murmuro el director y de inmediato la gárgola se hizo a un lado, el niño ojiverde no dejo de respirar entrecortadamente hasta llegar al interior del despacho donde todos aguardaron silenciosamente esperando a que hablara

 **-Y bien? Que es lo que necesitas Potter**?- cuestiono la profesora McGonagall

- **Solicito una reselección-** dijo Harry con la frente en alto y sin titubear

- **Eso es imposible hijo** \- contesto Dumbledore

- **Por supuesto que no lo es** \- interrumpió- **He leído el reglamento del colegio y existe una cláusula que dice que todo alumno tiene derecho a solicitar ser reseleccionado si no se siente protegido por su casa.**

 **-El chico tiene razón profesor-** dijo Flitwick mientras hojeaba un volumen del reglamento que había hecho aparecer- **justo aquí-** dijo señalando la cláusula y entregando el libro al director

 **-Y en verdad es ese tu caso?-** pregunto la profesora Sprout incrédula

 **-Coincido contigo Pomona, no he conocido a alguien más Gryffindor que tu Potter…-** dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras y destilando todo su odio hacia el chico

 **-Por supuesto que es mi caso** \- exclamo Harry sin poder contener sus sentimientos- **Yo ya no pertenezco más a la casa de Gryffindor!!!**

 **-Pero Harry esta es una decisión muy…-** comenzó el director sin embargo el joven en cólera se acercó a él fieramente y con un sonoro golpe en el escritorio continuo

**-Usted mejor que nadie conoce mis motivos… así que o me reselecciona en este mismo instante o contare absolutamente todo lo que se sobre usted.**

- **No te atreverías-** siseo el mayor bajo para que los demás no le escucharan

 **-No me rete…….** \- El rostro del director perdió todo rastro de color y miro al chico con los ojos inundados en pánico mientras los jefes de casa miraban asombrados y sin entender.

- **Sera como quieras Potter** \- murmuro Dumbledore y sin perder tiempo fue en busca del sombrero seleccionador


	2. Capítulo Uno

Era un día como cualquier otro y Harry Potter se encontraba en la madriguera Weasley, los pelirrojos acababan de crear un desastre en casa de los Dursley al recogerlo para ir a la final los mundiales de Quidditch.

El ojiverde se encontraba en la sala y respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía miedo, demasiado a decir verdad pero suponía que nadie se atrevería a hacer nada, no estando Arthur y Molly Weasley cuidándole, nada le pasaría…… pero se equivocó.

 **-Harry querido-** dijo Molly- **me alegra que estés bien. Sabes que estás en tu casa**

**-Gracias Sra. Weasley**

**-Arthur y yo saldremos un rato, pero no te preocupes volveremos pronto y mañana temprano partimos** \- y sin más su única esperanza de protección se fue. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos sudaban sin parar.

 **-Harry** \- murmuro Ron con una gran sonrisa- **Es hora de que nos pagues**

 **-Pagar?-** trago saliva **\- De que hablas?**

 **-Pensaste que irías gratis Harry?-** dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

**-Podemos ir a Gringotts y…**

**-No esperamos dinero-** le interrumpió Percy mientras cerraban un circulo a su alrededor

- **Que sucede chicos?-** dijo Bill entrando en la habitación

 **-Creo que tenemos aquí un juguete, cierto?-** declaro Charlie sonriendo

- **De verdad?-** exclamo Bill- **tu Harry? Haha nunca lo imagine**

**-Bien, pues si piensan hacer algo, mejor vayan a la habitación**

Entre George y Fred obligaron a Harry a ponerse de pie y lo llevaron escaleras arriba, Percy y Ron les siguieron mientras Bill, Charlie, Hermione y Ginny se quedaban sentados como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada.

Una vez en la habitación de Ron, el pelinegro se vio arrojado a la cama mientras la puerta era cerrada con pestillo, sintió su cuerpo temblar por completo y las lágrimas luchaban por salir ante el miedo y la anticipación.

- **Por favor Ron** \- susurro conteniendo un sollozo- **no estamos en el colegio**

 **-Nos importa un bledo-** rio George

 **-Sigues siendo el juguete… nuestro juguete** \- concluyo Fred

- **Y tu Percy**?- cuestiono Harry sintiendo crecer el enojo en su interior- **Tu ya no eres estudiante!**

 **-Ha… yo solo quiero disfrutar de un buen espectáculo-** sonrió- **el trabajo puede esperar-** termino mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño sofá frente a la cama

Sin esperar más los tres Weasley tomaron a Harry y lo desnudaron arrancando y rompiendo cada una de sus prendas, su tacto era agresivo y violento, no les importaba si lastimaban a Harry solo interesaban ellos mismos y su propio placer.

 **-Basta-** sollozo Harry manoteando mientras los gemelos aparecían una soga y lo ataban de pies y manos para suspenderlo en el aire.

- **Cállate** \- siseo Ron con vela en mano y la encendió pasándola lentamente por el vientre del niño que vivió

 **-Aggghh... NO!!!-** grito Harry moviéndose y agitándose, cada movimiento que hacia le laceraba más muñecas y tobillos pero el solo buscaba alejarse del quemante fuego

- **Guarda silencio-** ordeno George amordazándolo. Ambos gemelos ya estaban desnudos y con una orgullosa erección, con un movimiento de varita George apareció una especie de fuete y golpeo su costado al tiempo que Ron dejaba caer cera caliente en su espalda.

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro y la mordaza amortiguo sus horrorizados gritos. Los Weasley parecían disfrutar mientras más sufriera él y se lo demostraban al reír mientras Fred le penetraba fuerte, rápido y sin preámbulos desgarrándolo y haciéndole sangrar ante cada estocada que daba, sin embrago lo que más le dolía al ojiverde era su orgullo, sentir que su dignidad y alma se despedazaban. El dolor físico ya no era nada pues ya se había acostumbrado a ello, el asco que le produjo el falo a George en su boca después de arrancarle la mordaza ya le parecía algo cotidiano pero aun así conservaría su orgullo, no estaba dispuesto a entregárselo tan fácilmente a Gryffindor.

Con una serie de gruñidos y gemidos sintió como los tres eyaculaban, en su interior, su rostro y su vientre, cayo de golpe a la cama cuando cortaron las sogas y observo como se vestían y se largaban sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Ahí hecho un ovillo dejo sus lágrimas correr en silencio asqueado de sí mismo.

 **-Ya no puedo más** \- susurro bajito mientras limpiaba su cuerpo entre sollozos y se cubría con una manta- _No puedo vivir así._


	3. Capítulo Dos

El cuarto año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts acababa de comenzar y a decir verdad no le estaba yendo nada bien todos estaban entusiasmados ante la noticia del torneo de los tres magos, sin embargo para el niño que vivió no había emoción alguna, eso significaba más chicos sobresaltados y excitados que buscarían su compañía mañana, tarde y noche, serían más abusos, más dolor, más golpes, más violaciones y humillación para el pobre Harry Potter o más bien para el juguete de Gryffindor.

Durante esos días Harry buscaba el consuelo y la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, se pasaba horas ahí huyendo de la sala común y los alumnos de la “noble” casa de los leones

- **Potter-** susurro Flitwick acercándose a él con un enorme libro

**-Profesor Flitwick**

**-Por qué estás tan solo?-** cuestiono con significancia

 **-Solo deseaba estudiar-** mintió el ojiverde, sin embargo el profesor ya conocía o se imaginaba sus motivos. Había notado al azabache temblar ante el más mínimo roce de sus compañeros de casa, también noto que huía de ellos en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

**-Tus notas en mi clase han bajado…**

**-Yo… lo siento profesor, me resulta difícil, créame que intento pero…**

**-Sabes? Creo que te haría bien un cambio de ambiente** \- dijo el mayor entregándole el libro- **Te recomiendo leer la cláusula 142 sección B-** y sin más se fue dejando solo al chico

Harry sin entender leyó la tapa del viejo volumen que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el reglamento del colegio. Muerto de nervios hojeó el libro hasta llegar a la cláusula 142.

“CLAUSULA 142: SELECCIÓN

*Todo alumno al ingresar al colegio será seleccionado en una de las cuatro casas: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff por el sombrero seleccionador según sus actitudes y aptitudes siendo estas correspondientes a los ideales de cada una de las casas donde serán acogidos como hijos y parte de una familia, siendo amparados y protegidos bajo cualquier circunstancia.

SECCIÓN B: RESELECCIÓN

*Todo alumno de Hogwarts tiene derecho a exigir o solicitar una reselección sin importar el año en que curse, en el caso en que ya no simpatice con los ideales de su casa o no se sienta protegido por la misma. El alumno deberá solicitar la reselección en presencia de los cuatro jefes de casa y esta deberá ser inmediata”

Harry no pudo continuar leyendo, abrió la boca incrédulo y en su pecho creció una sensación cálida y extraña: Esperanza. No podía creer lo que sucedía, realmente Flitwick le estaba ayudando a alejarse de Gryffindor?

Sin poder controlar su euforia tomo el reglamento, su capa invisible y corrió a la entrada principal, decidió caminar bajo la protección de su capa y se sentó a la sombra de un viejo árbol leyendo y releyendo aquella clausula, estaba feliz de imaginarse lejos de los leones pero no dejaba de preguntarse a que casa iría, no se creía lo suficientemente inteligente para ir a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff…. Pues siendo sincero siempre le había parecido soso, sin embargo Slytherin no era una opción, después de todo ahí lo odiaban incluyendo al jefe de casa, aunque en primer año el sombrero había querido enviarlo con las serpientes, tal vez rectificaría su decisión y lo enviaría a los dominios de las serpientes.

- **No importa** \- susurro- **lo que sea mientras me vaya de Gryffindor**

Y con ese pensamiento y optimismo se puso de pie una vez que oscureció y entro a la torre de Gryffindor en silencio para evitar ser visto, pues no permitiría que nadie arruinara su día. 


	4. Capítulo Tres

Por la mañana Harry se levantó deprisa tratando de salir antes de que todos se levantaran pero no lo logró, justo cuando salía del dormitorio Seamus se levantó y le obligo a entrar en su cama desvistiéndolo a medias y llenándolo de rasguños y mordidas… unos 15 minutos después cuando el irlandés llego al término de su orgasmo Harry se limpió rápidamente y salió directo al comedor. Ese pequeño encuentro hizo decaer su espíritu y no podía dejar de pensar que fuera a donde fuera siempre sería igual, jamás dejaría de ser solo un juguete.

Aun asqueado se sentó en la mesa de los leones y comenzó su desayuno en silencio y sin animo, no tenía hambre solo lo hacía mecánicamente mientras luchaban contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Poco a poco el gran comedor se llenó y el rumor comenzó a crecer, Harry se sintió enfermo rodeado de tantos imbéciles y su tristeza y dolor se fueron convirtiendo gradualmente en rabia. Harry se encontraba harto, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle mientras escuchaba los gritos y exclamaciones de los demás Gryffindor a su alrededor, ya no podría tolerarlo ni un segundo más, no estaba dispuesto a seguir viviendo de esa manera y ahora que tenía la oportunidad perfecta de librarse de aquel martirio no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, así que con total decisión se levantó de su lugar en el gran comedor y camino directamente hacia el director del colegio.

- **Profesor Dumbledore** \- casi grito conteniendo su rabia- **solicito una audiencia privada con usted y los jefes de casa**

- **Por supuesto querido-** contesto el hombre con parsimonia y al menor se le contrajo el estómago con asco ante aquella palabra- **lo discutiré con los profesores y…**

- **Ahora mismo**!- dijo Harry con violencia atrayendo automáticamente la atención de todos los presentes

 **-No veo problema alguno con ello** \- contesto Flitwick rápidamente mirando casi con ternura y entendimiento, a lo que los otros jefes, Snape incluido asintieron poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Los cinco profesores seguidos del niño que vivió caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos hacia la gárgola que custodiaba la morada de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts mientras el menor se planteaba mentalmente la forma en que haría su petición

 **-Píldoras acidas** \- murmuro el director y de inmediato la gárgola se hizo a un lado, el niño ojiverde no dejo de respirar entrecortadamente hasta llegar al interior del despacho donde todos aguardaron silenciosamente esperando a que hablara

 **-Y bien? Que es lo que necesitas Potter**?- cuestiono la profesora McGonagall

- **Solicito una reselección-** dijo Harry con la frente en alto y sin titubear

- **Eso es imposible hijo** \- contesto Dumbledore

- **Por supuesto que no lo es** \- interrumpió- **He leído el reglamento del colegio y existe una cláusula que dice que todo alumno tiene derecho a solicitar ser reseleccionado si no se siente protegido por su casa.**

 **-El chico tiene razón profesor-** dijo Flitwick mientras hojeaba un volumen del reglamento que había hecho aparecer- **justo aquí-** dijo señalando la cláusula y entregando el libro al director

 **-Y en verdad es ese tu caso?-** pregunto la profesora Sprout incrédula

 **-Coincido contigo Pomona, no he conocido a alguien más Gryffindor que tu Potter…-** dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras y destilando todo su odio hacia el chico

 **-Por supuesto que es mi caso** \- exclamo Harry sin poder contener sus sentimientos- **Yo ya no pertenezco más a la casa de Gryffindor!!!**

 **-Pero Harry esta es una decisión muy…-** comenzó el director sin embargo el joven en cólera se acercó a él fieramente y con un sonoro golpe en el escritorio continuo

**-Usted mejor que nadie conoce mis motivos… así que o me reselecciona en este mismo instante o contare absolutamente todo lo que se sobre usted.**

- **No te atreverías-** siseo el mayor bajo para que los demás no le escucharan

 **-No me rete…….** \- El rostro del director perdió todo rastro de color y miro al chico con los ojos inundados en pánico mientras los jefes de casa miraban asombrados y sin entender.

- **Sera como quieras Potter** \- murmuro Dumbledore y sin perder tiempo fue en busca del sombrero seleccionador

Harry sonreía internamente mientras los profesores lo veían extrañados, a excepción del jefe de Ravenclaw, el ojiverde lo miró fijamente esperando que sus ojos reflejaran la gratitud que le tenía, el aludido solo sonrió fugazmente mientras el director le ordenaba sentarse y le colocaba el sombrero.

 _-Vaya, vaya… de nuevo tu Potter… Que puedo hacer por ti?-_ susurro el sombrero con su antiguo y extraño acento

_-Quisiera que me reseleccionaras, por favor…_

_-Ha! Sabía que este día llegaría_ \- siseo el sombrero- _Los leones pueden ser más letales y traicioneros que las serpientes, cierto? Te dije que Slytherin te iría mejor…_

_-Eso significa?_

_-Shh!!! No me interrumpas…_ **Harry Potter-** grito el sombrero y todos miraron expectantes- **Solicitaste una reselección y yo he decidido que la casa de Gryffindor ha dejado de ser la correcta para ti… así que he de colocarte en… SLYTHERIN**!

Los profesores aplaudieron y Harry sintió que el alma se le partía al ver el desagrado en el rostro de Snape, siempre le odiaría sin importar sus colores.

 **-Bien niño-** dijo Dumbledore **\- El castillo moverá tus cosas a las mazmorras y no debes preocuparte por tus túnicas. Ahora acompaña al profesor Snape a su despacho para discutir tus nuevos horarios**

 **-Si señor** \- susurro Harry sonriendo. No le importaría ser un marginado incluso con su propio jefe de casa, nada sería peor que ser el juguete de los leones

 **-Camina Potter** \- siseo Snape tomándolo del hombro y le obligo a salir del despacho del director guiándolo hacia las mazmorras.

Una vez en su despacho lo arrojo en una silla y le miro amenazadoramente, sin embargo Harry no sintió miedo y solo lo miraba expectante

**-A que juegas mocoso?**

**-No le entiendo señor…**

**-Déjate de tonterías!... Pides dejar Gryffindor y sonríes por estar en Slytherin? De que se trata?**

**-Ya no me sentía seguro en Gryffindor** …

 **-Imposible!-** le interrumpió el profesor irritado

**-Usted no tiene idea acerca de….**

**-Bueno** \- dijo el mayor con una repentina sonrisa ladina- **pues ahora eso cambiara… Como Slytherin no tolerare tus proezas Potter. Vigilare cada uno de tus movimientos “para tener idea” así que te asignare un compañero.**

**-Por supuesto señor**

**-Bien, ve a los dormitorios, a partir de hoy tomaras todas y cada una de tus clases con Draco Malfoy** \- termino con una sonrisa radiante.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

En la mesa de Slytherin en el gran comedor Harry dio un largo suspiro mientras preparaba su té y servía su desayuno, se encontraba en una esquina aislado de todos pero realmente no le importaba, era feliz pues en la semana que llevaba con las serpientes no había sido forzado a nada, podía tomar sus propias decisiones y por primera vez en su vida podía dormir tranquilo y sin miedo de nada ni nadie. El chico podía notar las miradas de los Gryffindor clavadas en su espalda, pues ya había presenciado una pelea entre los leones que empezaban a desmoronarse ante la tensión y el estrés sin su juguete.

- **Potter-** grito Draco poniéndose de pie- **es hora de Herbología, muévete…**

 **-Claro** \- susurro Harry terminando su té y se dirigió a la entrada tras la banda de Malfoy

 **-Si no fuera por el profesor Snape…-** siseo el rubio molesto y siguió caminando

En el invernadero Harry se puso guantes, tomo una maceta y se colocó frente a su tentacula venenosa junto a una chica morena de Ravenclaw, durante toda la clase los Slytherin no dejaban de hacer que se equivocara (claro sin hacer que eso les restara puntos como casa) le arrojaban estiércol de dragón o le empujaban haciendo que se cortara o podara de más a la peligrosa planta, pero él no se quejaba, al contrario de lo que las serpientes esperaban Harry sonreía y seguía adelante, después de todo el conocía cosas muchísimo peores que ellos ni se imaginaban. Así que las serpientes frustradas redoblaban sus esfuerzos.

Después de todo un día de quejas por parte del heredero Malfoy entraron al comedor para almorzar, el ojiverde se fue a su lugar habitual alejado de todos y comió con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de los intentos de sus compañeros le iba muy bien en sus nuevas clases, había dejado las tonterías de adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas y se esforzaba como nunca en Runas antiguas y aritmancia. Mientras comía adelantaba sus tareas sin darse cuenta de que era observado por su jefe de casa

- _Por qué sonríe tanto?-_ se cuestionó el mayor- _Por qué esta tan feliz?-_ el pocionista se sintió frustrado pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que llamo mucho su atención.

Se escuchó resonar la voz de los Weasley al entrar al comedor y de inmediato el niño que vivió se puso tenso, su mano tembló sin control cuando los pelirrojos pasaron a sus espaldas y no se pudo tranquilizar hasta que los vio lejos de sí mismo. Al parecer Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo mismo y decidió molestarlo probando campo, sin embargo la actitud del moreno cambio, lo aceptaba con resignación y estaba sereno…

- _Esto tiene que ver con ellos…._ **Vamos San Potter, tenemos pociones-** Draco salió y Harry guardo sus cosas con calma antes de alcanzarle. Todo el camino a las mazmorras fue callado, tenían clase doble de pociones con Gryffindor así que el rubio decidió que haría algunas pruebas para probar su teoría… aunque no fue necesario.

- **Hola Harry-** susurro Dean al pasar junto a él y rozo su brazo haciendo que el azabache se paralizara y dejara caer sus cosas

 **-Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido** \- siseo Draco pero le ayudo a recogerlas buscando ver su expresión

- **Gra… gracias-** tartamudeo el ojiverde aun alterado y siguió caminando.

Durante los 15 minutos que esperaban para entrar a la clase el rubio no dejo de observar lo tenso que estaba Harry, en cuanto sus antiguos amigos le miraban o se dirigían a él comenzaba a temblar y se concentraba en “leer” un libro.

- **Entren-** ordeno Snape abriendo la puerta y todos obedecieron en silencio- **Hoy continuaremos con el reconocimiento de los venenos y sus antídotos. Aquí están las instrucciones… comiencen** \- señalo la pizarra y las instrucciones aparecieron

De inmediato Harry saco su caldero e ingredientes y comenzó su poción sin decir nada, todo iba bien y se le veía más relajado hasta que…

- **Harry!-** murmuro Ronald- **Es que ya no piensas hablarnos? Tus nuevos novios te lo han prohibido?-** los Gryffindor se rieron bajito mientras el aludido tragaba saliva y se cortaba por accidente

- **Gryffidiota tenías que ser** \- susurro Draco haciendo un hechizo por lo bajo para detener el sangrado.

La clase continuo en silencio pero todos los Slytherin e incluso el profesor se preguntaban el significado de aquellas palabras y el por qué afectaban tanto al niño que vivió. Al terminar la clase todos se retiraron excepto Draco quien fue llamado por el profesor

- **También lo notaste, cierto?-** susurro el mayor con voz grave

**-Si profesor…**

**-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-** dijo el pocionista y señalo la puerta indicando que podía retirarse

 **-Por supuesto…. Si no puedes contra tus enemigos, úneteles-** y se retiró con una gran sonrisa


	6. Capítulo Cinco

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó y se vistió con calma, al salir del dormitorio se encontró con Draco sentado cómodamente frente a la chimenea

 **-Llevo una eternidad esperándote Potter-** dijo sonriendo como si fuera una plática que llevaran a diario

**-Eh? A mí?**

- **Es que acaso conoces a otro Potter? Claro que a ti! Anda tengo mucha hambre**

 **-Claro** \- Harry camino a lado del rubio sin entender nada pero trato de no tomarle importancia. Al llegar al comedor el ojiverde se dirigió a su lugar habitual ganándose una risa de sus compañeros

- **Olvidaba que tú eres todo un príncipe Potter… es que acaso tu compañía es muy cara para nosotros?-** susurro Malfoy con burla- Ven y siéntate con tus compañeros

 **-Por supuesto** \- se sentó nervioso, esperando algún gesto de desprecio, sin embargo todos seguían como si fuera un asunto de todos los días

 **-Haz hecho la tarea de pociones?-** le pregunto Goyle como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

**-Ehhh… si**

**-Ahora le pedirás la tarea a Harry?-** interrumpió Zabini sin despegar la vista de su diario- **No seas patético Greg y aprende a ser responsable**

 **-Estos cabeza dura intentaran copiar tus tareas en cualquier instante-** le dijo Daphne Greengrass mientras servía una taza de té

- **Es que acaso no piensas desayunar?-** cuestiono Draco alzando una ceja, Harry solo asintió y se sirvió de prisa sin creer lo que pasaba

Los días transcurrieron y cada día era más evidente que Harry era aceptado por las serpientes, no solo en su curso sino por todos en general, el azabache pensaba que tal vez no les hubiera quedado más que aceptar su presencia en las mazmorras. Todas las tardes los de cuarto se quedaban juntos en la sala común platicando o haciendo tareas, y todos parecían sedientos por saber todo acerca de Harry Potter, siempre encontraban la manera de interrogarle sutilmente y sin embargo siempre que tocaban el tema de sus antiguos compañeros el cambiaba el tema o fingía no haber escuchado. Nadie en Slytherin lograba obtener la información que tanto ansiaban, información que bien utilizada les ayudaría a conocer mejor a su “enemigo”.

El tiempo pasó y llego el día en que Durmstrang y Beauxbatoms mandarían a sus representantes al colegio, la noche en que los campeones de los tres colegios serian seleccionados por el cáliz de fuego…. Y el día en que Harry sintió su alma partirse cuando su nombre salió después del de Krum, Diggory y Delacour.

- **De verdad deben de odiarte en Gryffindor como para poner tu nombre en el cáliz-** susurro Draco sentándose en su cama frente a Harry

- **Tu no crees que fui yo?**

 **-Tu?? Vamos Potter! Esa es magia muy avanzada** \- rio- **además estuve todo el tiempo contigo, recuerdas?**

**-Claro, es solo que… a todos les resulta más fácil culparme sabiendo que es imposible que yo lo hiciera**

**-Es que eres el gran Harry Potter…**

**-Basta Draco**

**-Lo siento** \- susurro el rubio sonriéndole sinceramente. Tenía que confesar que hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de su objetivo de obtener información del ojiverde, de verdad le agradaba y hasta se estaba encariñando con él- **Cuando nos dirás por qué pediste la reselección?**

 **-No lo entenderían, es muy complicado-** susurro poniéndose de pie y quitándose la túnica para ponerse el pijama dispuesto a dormir

- **Qué demonios es eso?-** susurro Draco deteniéndolo- **Que son esas marcas?**

**-Nada…**

**-Nada? Quien te hizo eso Harry?**

**-Nadie…**

**-Nadie? Es que acaso te las hiciste tú?**

**-NO!!!**

**-Entonces…-** y se quedó callado mientras el entendimiento caía sobre él- F **ueron ellos… por eso abandonaste Gryffindor…**

 **-Buenas noches Draco** \- contesto el aludido y se metió a la cama. Malfoy temblaba por completo cuando salió del dormitorio

 **-Escúchenme-** dijo a los Slytherin en la sala común- **Esto es más grave de los que imagine, debemos trabajar juntos y proteger a Harry Potter**

 **-De que?-** cuestiono Pansy acercándose al rubio

- **Del torneo… y de Gryffindor-** suspiro

**-Porque? Que es lo que sabes?**

- **Nada… solo es una teoría**

**-Es que si él nos dijera…**

**-El decidirá si nos cuenta o no!-** grito irritado **\- Él ahora es Slytherin y lo trataremos como tal!**

***********************************

Al día siguiente los de cuarto tenían una hora libre así que Blaise, Crabb, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne, Draco y Harry se encontraban en la sala común terminando sus deberes, Harry estaba sentado en un sofá triple junto con Daphne y Blaise, recargaba su espalda en el costado y sus piernas sobre la falda de la chica.

 **-Harry-** susurro la sly mirándolo

 **-Si?-** contesto él levantando la vista de su lectura

**-Quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que te tratamos, pero debes entender que también fue difícil para nosotros…**

**-Es decir, siempre te hemos visto como un león. Si nos contaras por qué decidiste cambiar de casa** \- susurro Blaise tomándolo del hombro

 **-Supongo que no lo puedo seguir aplazando-** suspiro Harry cerrando su libro- **Ok, aquí en Slytherin hay muchas reglas y tradiciones, no? La forma de dirigirse a los superiores, el apoyo y unión entre todos ustedes…**

 **-Nosotros, tienes que incluirte Harry-** le corrigió Pansy

 **-Nosotros** …- guardo silencio sonriendo- **Pues en Gryffindor no es así, son unos completos barbaros sin control ni respeto, pero lo que los define como leones no es solo la temeridad sino también su muy alta libido.**

**“Eso les causaba muchos problemas así que crearon una tradición, la única que tienen a decir verdad, ellos nombraron a alguien como su juguete, esta persona sería literalmente esclavo y servidor de todos los chicos para aliviar el estrés y tensión presentes…**

**-Espera un segundo-** interrumpió Blaise horrorizado- **me estás diciendo que tienen esclavos sexuales?**

**-Solo uno, hasta que se gradué y después de elige a otro.**

**-Y las mujeres?-** cuestiono Pansy

**-A ellas les conviene, así las dejan tranquilas**

**-Como lo permiten?**

**-Fueron criados para ser Gryffindor, es algo natural para ellos y por eso lo aceptan-** suspiro- **es por esa misma razón que yo no lo acepto… No fui criado para ser un león**

 **-Harry-** susurro Draco hincándose frente a él- **tú fuiste su juguete, cierto?-** cuestiono con el alma destrozada

- **Fui propuesto por Ron Weasley poco antes de terminar el primer año**

 **-Oh Harry!-** sollozo Daphne abrazándolo

 **-Por qué no hablaste?-** dijeron Draco y Blaise a la vez

**-Pero el director…**

**-Él también fue Gryffindor, y me amenazó con expulsarme del colegio**

**-Y preferiste seguir siendo su esclavo?-** exclamo el rubio molesto

**-No hay gran diferencia con la casa de mis tíos**

**-Qué? Los muggles también?-** todos le miraban incrédulos

 **-El tío Vernon decía que era la única manera en que entendía** \- confeso mirando al suelo- **y además me trataban como su elfo doméstico. Ronald me propuso justo por eso, dijo que tenía la experiencia y la fortaleza para soportarlo y ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo…**

 **-No puedo creerlo!-** sollozo Pansy- **Es una barbarie!**

 **-Pero ya estoy bien-** Harry sonrió- **estoy con ustedes y soy feliz**

 **-Pues claro!-** dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- **podremos ser serpientes pero no somos unos desalmados hijos de puta!**

**-Ya se acabó…**

-Por supuesto que no- exclamo Blaise- **no van a dejar que termine tan fácilmente**

 **-También lo entendiste Blaise?-** siseo Draco- **Harry, esto no es sobre la experiencia sino de quien eres…**

**-No lo entiendo**

**-Eres el niño que vivió! La única manera en que pueden presumir ser alguien es sometiendo a alguien tan importante como tú** \- dijo Blaise conteniendo su furia

 **-Y por el daño físico que te causaron** \- siseo Draco haciendo referencia a sus cicatrices- **supongo que nunca lograron doblegar tu orgullo, jamás lograron hacer que suplicaras**

 **-Era lo único que jamás les entregaría… mi orgullo es lo único que me queda** \- admitió el ojiverde

 **-Nosotros te cuidaremos Harry-** declaro Daphne abrazándolo con más fuerza mientras Pansy acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos

**-Deben decírselo a Snape…**

**-No Draco… yo…**

**-Los problemas que tuviste con él son cosa del pasado, debes confiar en tu jefe de casa-** sentencio plantándose frente a él y le extendió la mano. Harry entendió el gesto y el tomo poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

 **-Adelante** \- dijo Snape abriendo la puerta de su despacho poco después de que los chicos llamaran.

**-Profesor… Harry debe decirle algo**

Sin perder el tiempo y armándose de valor el azabache le conto todo mientras el mayor escuchaba atentamente y sin interrumpirle, una vez terminado el relato hablo

**-Supongo que Sirius Black no podía hacer nada…**

**-Sé que él y Lupin no están de acuerdo, sé que ellos me defenderían, pero no quise arriesgarme a ser expulsado**

**-Entiendo, a diferencia del mundo muggle, aquí cuentas con la libertad de la magia, cierto?**

**-Si…-** susurro- **no soportaría tener que vivir con los muggles**

 **-Yo me encargare de que no vuelvas con ellos jamás** \- siseo Draco

 **-Muy bien Potter…-** dijo Snape poniéndose de pie- **agradezco la confianza y te prometo que no dure absolutamente nada de lo que me has dicho. De ahora en adelante te quiero en mi despacho después de la cena. Quiero saber cada movimiento que hiciste y si hubo Gryffindor involucrados, pero sobretodo quiero que seas capaz de protegerte no solo de Gryffindor sino también de los peligros del torneo**

**“Debes confiar plenamente en tus compañeros y en mí, ahora eres un Slytherin y debes actuar como tal.**

**-Por supuesto señor** \- dijo Harry sonriendo, pues sentía como si se liberara de un gran peso, además por fin se sentía parte de su nueva casa

- **Por ahora retírense-** los jóvenes se fueron y el profesor se quedó con una gran ira en su interior, ira que decidía descargar al día siguiente con los leones en clase, al tiempo que se prometía proteger a Harry Potter aun a costa de su propia vida.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Lo que Harry había sentido aquella noche era verdad, pues a la mañana siguiente el ambiente en Slytherin era distinto, todos le saludaban cordialmente como si nunca hubiese sido parte de Gryffindor, por fin lo aceptaban como parte de ellos y el ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente

- **Listo Harry?-** dijo Daphne colgándose de su brazo con una amplia sonrisa mientras Pansy lo tomaba del otro lado

**-Claro…**

**-Hey! No acaparen a Harry-** rio Blaise pasando junto a ellos

 **-Buenos días –** saludo Harry sonriendo

 **-Muy buenos-** exclamo Draco seguido de Crabb y Goyle- **ahora si no les molesta quiero comer.**

Salieron juntos por los pasillos fríos de las mazmorras entre platicas y risas discretas hasta llegar al comedor donde tomaron asiento y sirvieron sus desayunos, casi al instante las lechuzas llegaron dejando paquetes y diarios a todos, incluyendo a Harry quien se sorprendió por recibir carta.

“QUISIERA VERTE HARRY, SI ESTAS DEACUERDO MANDAME CON ESTA LECHUZA LA FECHA DE LA SIGUIENTE VISITA QUE HARAN A HOGSMEADE *HOCICOS”

- **De quién es?-** susurro Draco

 **-De Sirius** \- contesto Harry por lo bajo- **quiere verme**

 **-Bueno** \- murmuro el rubio leyendo la nota- **Sería posible, yo veré a mi padre ese día, podrías venir con nosotros después y nadie se daría cuenta.**

 **-Gracias** \- se apresuró a escribir en el mismo pergamino para proseguir con sus alimentos

 **-Hey..-** susurro Daphne- **los Gryffidiotas no te quitan la mirada de encima** \- rio y le planto un suave beso en la mejilla

 **-Pueden mirar todo lo que quieran-** dijo Harry riendo ante la expresión de los leones después de aquel beso y continuo como si ignorara su existencia

 **-Después se dan amor** …- se burló Draco- **tenemos pociones-** dijo poniéndose de pie al ver a su jefe de casa retirarse.

Todos se pusieron de pie casi cronométricamente y salieron del lugar con la frente en alto, es decir como Slytherin y como lo hacían a diario. Al llegar primeros a las mazmorras se recargaron en la fría pared y platicaron, rieron e incluso Goyle hizo su último intento de copiar las tareas de Harry.

- **Que tienes Daphne?**

**-Nada Harry, es que… después de todo no me creo capaz de estar con los Gryffindor sin lanzarles una imperdonable**

**-Ha, la verdad es que ni yo…-** sonrió abrazándola por los hombros- **pero nosotros no somos como ellos, cierto? Tenemos clase… y estilo**

 **-Vaya, vaya-** siseo Ron al llegar al pasillo seguido por los demás leones- **Estas abrazando a una mujer Harry? No lo creía posible, después de todo siempre has sido taaan cobarde…**

 **-No** \- dijo Draco deteniendo a Harry en su lugar al ver que la furia lo inundaba- **un traidor a la sangre como él no vale la pena**

 **-Cuida tus palabras Malfoy** \- siseo el pelirrojo haciendo sonar sus nudillos

 **-Suficiente-** intervino Harry poniéndose delante del rubio

**-Uuuy! Muy machito? Que intentas probar, Potter?**

**-Nada… yo no tengo que probarle nada a nadie Weasley** \- siseo- **yo no tengo que luchar contra mis propios hermanos para ser alguien, para que mi propia madre repare en mi existencia.**

**“Para que te esfuerzas tanto? Al final no eres más que una sucia e inmunda comadreja.**

Slytherin rio a carcajadas mientras el rostro de Ron se tornaba cada vez más rojo de ira, y de un instante a otro se arrojaba contra el pelinegro.

Harry solo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar, con un movimiento certero agito su varita y el Gryffindor voló un par de metros hacia atrás aterrizando sobre su espalda. Todos miraron al ojiverde intensamente, algunos Gryffindor con sorpresa y miedo… Slytherin con complicidad, alegría e incluso admiración. Harry había hecho magia no verbal.

 **-Los Gryffidiotas deberían de usar el cerebro para recordar que también tienen varitas y no solo fuerza bruta-** se burló Harry acomodándose la túnica y guardando su varita mientras sus amigos le rodeaban en señal de apoyo

 **-Adentro** \- ordeno Snape al abrir la puerta y les dio la espalda de inmediato dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Las serpientes entraron en orden y silencio acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares mientras los leones entraban presurosos y farfullando - **Silencio!-** dijo Snape cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de varita **\- Déjenme decirles señores que no tolerare la peleas fuera de mi salón-** susurro mirando a Harry por lo cual los leones sonrieron satisfechos- **50 puntos menos Gryffindor… por atacar a un estudiante, Weasley…-** termino desviando la mirada al pelirrojo

**-Qué? Pero si él me ataco!**

**-Lo que yo observe fue a Potter defendiéndose de usted, sin necesidad de la fuerza física por cierto-** sonrió levemente- **30 puntos para Slytherin… excelente uso de la magia no verbal, Potter**

 **-Gracias señor-** contesto el aludido sonriendo

- **Eso es totalmente injusto profesor!-** exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie

 **-Silencio Granger! Al parecer sigue esforzándose en ser la alumna insufrible… 10 puntos menos Gryffindor. Y si no les molesta me gustaría comenzar la clase antes de que Gryffindor se quede sin puntos para quitarle** \- sentencio señalando la pizarra donde las instrucciones aparecieron.

Las serpientes comenzaron a cortar lentamente sus ingredientes mientras los leones comenzaban a arrojar ingredientes a su caldero.

 **-Este complicado antídoto si no es bien elaborado puede convertirse en un tónico letal-** recito el pocionista- **Gryffindor!!! Más les vale que lo preparen bien, por cada uno de ustedes que se equivoque en su preparación le restare 20 puntos a su casa… ahhh y tendrán el honor de probar la poción que elabore el compañero que tienen enfrente** \- susurro con una sonrisa torcida, disfrutando de cada gota de horror que se dibujaba en los rostros de los Gryffindor, sobre todo de Hermione Granger mientras miraba a Neville Longbottom.


	8. Capítulo Siete

El sentimiento de pertenencia de Harry hacia la casa de Slytherin era más que evidente, todo podían observar como poco a poco se transformaba en una legitima serpiente y eso incluso asusto al director que no podía dejar de compararle con Tom Riddle.

Los días faltantes para la primera prueba del torneo eran cada vez menos y Harry se sometia a un entrenamiento intensivo con su jefe de casa, quien por cierto se mostraba cada día más abierto con el azabache a tal grado que por el colegio corría el rumor de que Harry Potter era el nuevo estudiante favorito de Snape. A pesar de los entrenamientos el ojiverde seguía cumpliendo con todas sus materias, llago el momento en que tuvo la satisfacción personal de contestar durante toda la clase de Runas antes que Granger, claro sin parecer un sabelotodo pedante, cosa que la hacía rechinar los dientes.

Un viernes Harry cenaba tranquilo con sus amigos mientras terminaba 30 cm de pergamino para la clase de astronomía, cuando noto que los Gryffindor (o los que no seguían en la enfermería debido a la fallida clase de antídotos de hacía unos días), lo miraban con mucha atención y algunos incluso sonreían, esto lo puso muy nervioso sin embargo no podrían hacerle nada estando bajo la protección de las serpientes.

- **En que piensas Harry?-** contesto Draco abrazándolo tiernamente

 **-En que tengo clase con el profesor Snape-** dijo el ojiverde antes de terminar su jugo de calabaza- **y no puedo llegar tarde**

 **-Vamos! Nuestro jefe de casa te adora-** rio Pansy secundada por Daphne- **no le importaría si llegaras tarde**

 **-Pero yo soy un buen Slytherin** \- contesto Harry soltándose de Draco quien miraba a las chicas con el ceño fruncido- **y por tanto soy puntual-** termino poniéndose de pie y acomodando su túnica. Se retiró en dirección a las mazmorras, no sin antes notar de nuevo las miradas de los leones.

El pelinegro camino con calma, sin embargo súbitamente noto que algo cambiaba, algo extraño le pasaba haciendo que un terrible vértigo se adueñara de él, sentía la boca seca y el cuerpo le temblaba sin razón, sus manos sudaban y un calor insoportable le recorría. Forzando su cuerpo al máximo llego al despacho del pocionista y aporreo la puerta

 **-Que sucede?-** dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta molesto- **Potter? Que te sucede?-** inquirió preocupado mientras le hacía sentarse en una silla y después cerraba la puerta

 **-No… no lo sé** \- el menor temblaba descontrolado- **Es… estaba… b-bien…**

**-Ha sido después de comer?**

**-Si-** murmuro el joven apretando las mandíbulas

**-Budín… sopa… jugo de calabaza…**

**-Nunca tomas jugo de calabaza** \- declaro Snape extrañado

- **Tenía sed….**

 **-Mírame** \- exigio el profesor examinando cuidadosamente su rostro. Suspiro lastimeramente al notar las pupilas totalmente dilatadas

 **-Notaste a Gryffindor muy pendientes de ti, cierto**?- el chico asintió- **creo que te han drogado…**

**-A…ayude…me**

**-No es una poción** \- suspiro de nuevo- **me temo que es una droga muggle y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo sin empeorarlo**

**-Aggghh….no lo… s-sopor…to**

**-Toma esto-** dijo dándole un vial con un líquido claro- **te ayudara con los temblores pero la droga debe eliminarse por sí misma**

 **-Aggghh** \- Harry bebió obediente pero el horrible calor en su bajo vientre era demasiado terrible

 **-Te vigilare esta noche** \- dijo poniéndose de pie y levantando al chico entre sus brazos para llevarlo a su propia habitación- **dormirás aquí, yo estaré en el despacho al pendiente-** lo coloco con suavidad en la cama negra y salió entrecerrando la puerta

Harry se estiro en la cama tratando de controlar el terrible ardor en su interior, se quitó zapatos, calcetas, túnica y corbata, desabrocho su camisa pero aun así sentía que se quemaba vivo. En medio de su desesperación bramo, gruño y hasta juro venganza contra los leones, pasaron dos eternas horas antes de que le joven soltara un lastimero grito y se pusiera de pie desesperado. Salió de la habitación despacio todavía temblando hasta llegar frente al profesor que se había puesto de pie ante aquel grito

- **Que sucede?**

 **-Ayúdeme…-** susurro Harry tomando el cuello de su pulcra túnica.- **Por favor…**

 **-Potter…-** pero se vio interrumpido por los labios del menor, Severus gruño con placer al sentir al joven restregarse impaciente contra su cuerpo y sin poder resistirse lo tomo de la cintura para atraerlo más a su cuerpo haciendo gemir con fuerza al ojiverde- **espera… esto… esto no… puede**

 **-Por favor-** suplico el menor conteniendo las lágrimas- **lo necesito…**

Y sin poder negarse ante aquella lastimosa suplica devoro sus labios y lo encerró entre el sillón y su cuerpo. Se desvistieron con prisa separándose el mínimo tiempo posible, sus manos cobraron vida propia y recorrían cada palmo de piel disponible mientras Severus devoraba el sedoso cuello del chico como si fuera el más delicioso manjar.

 _-Esto no debería ser así-_ pensó el pocionista mientras Harry le abrazaba con las piernas- _yo no quería que fuera así…_

Con delicadeza introdujo un dedo en el interior del muchacho y lo movió en círculos maravillándose ante los gestos de placer del menor. Su pecho se dividía entre el placer y la culpa pues no podía dejar de pensar que estaba aprovechándose del muchacho, sentía que hacía lo mismo que los Gryffindor le hicieron

- **Ahhh… Se… Severus-** gimió Harry y el pecho del mayor se inflo, era como si siempre hubiera soñado escuchar su nombre en sus labios. Fue en aquel momento en el que se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Harry Potter.

Todo a su alrededor se desvanecía conforme sus cuerpos parecían fusionarse en un solo- rodaron cayendo al suelo con fuerza pero no les importo siguieron besándose y devorándose con necesidad.

 **-Harry…-** susurro el profesor retirando sus dedos y le penetro con cuidado

**-Ahhh… si…**

**-Relájate** \- le beso mientras comenzaba a moverse, sintió como las paredes del menor se contraían alrededor de su erección y movió las caderas con más seguridad

 **-Ahhh… más… Severus más!-** gimió el menor arañando la espalda de su amante

 **-Agh.. Harry… eres divino** \- susurro mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oído con suavidad

- **Nhhh… me… me vengo** \- y el menor termino ensuciando el abdomen de ambos

 **-Aggghh… sí.. Nhhh** \- gimió Severus al sentirse apresado en su interior y termino llenando el interior de Harry con su semilla.

Aun sudados y con la respiración entrecortada Severus salió del joven y rodo a un lado. El peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse pues sintió como acariciaban su pecho con delicadeza, alzo el rostro y observo al ojiverde recostarse contra su cuerpo y besar su piel

**-Que haces, Potter?**

**-Tu qué crees**?- sonrió- **y hace un instante me llamaste Harry** \- le beso los labios con pasión

**-El efecto de la droga debería haber pasado…**

**-Ya lo sé** \- susurro- **lo hago porque quiero**

**-Pero…**

**-Ok** \- el chico se incorporó y suspiro- **lo hiciste solo porque te lo pedí, o realmente sientes por mi todo ese amor que me demostraron tus caricias?-** sin poder creer lo que pasaba y rodo sobre sí mismo besando a Harry

- **por supuesto que te amo**

**-Jamás creí que te escucharía decirlo, creí que no tenía oportunidad**

**-A que te refieres?-** cuestiono mirando sus profundos ojos acariciando con suavidad su rostro

 **-Siempre te he amado Severus Snape** \- murmuro tomando su rostro- **lo que odiaba era no tener una oportunidad contigo, que me odiaras con tanta intensidad y aun así seguirte queriendo…**

 **-He sido un estúpido** \- suspiro besando su frente- **ahora todo será distinto**

 **-Eso espero** \- contesto el menor besándolo y obligándole a recostarse sobre su espalda, dispuesto a hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba.

Severus se encargó de que en esta ocasión fuera suave, lento, quería que su pequeño lo disfrutara, que supiera que nunca más volvería ser un juguete.


	9. Capítulo Ocho

Por la mañana Harry despertó inundado por el aroma de Severus, abrió lentamente los ojos y se removió dentro del cálido abrazo del mayor para poder observar su rostro mientras descansaba tranquilamente

- **Esto es increíble-** suspiro el ojiverde mientras acariciaba los rasgos del pocionista

- **Si me despertarás así diario…-** susurro el mayor abriendo los ojos- **me temo que tendremos que mudar tus cosas a mi habitación porque te secuestrare**

**-Buenos días Severus**

**-Buenos días Harry-** contesto dándole un casto beso

**-Lamento haberte despertado**

**-Es una maravilla despertar así-** sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza y recorriendo lentamente su espalda

- **Sev….-** gimió- **me tengo que ir**

 **-Por qué?-** susurro con voz ronca- **hoy es sábado**

**-Tengo que ir a Hogsmade… y todos se estarán preguntando que me sucedió anoche…**

- **Mmmm… y no te gustaría repetirlo?-** le tentó besando su cuello

 **-Me encantaría-** rio el menor- **pero no por ahora**

 **-Está bien-** susurro el profesor soltándolo- **pero mañana quiero estar todo el día juntos… quiero tratarte como a un príncipe**

**-Haha… me vas a malcriar**

**-Tal vez** \- bromearon y después de un dulce beso se pusieron de pie y se vistieron

 **-Volveré pronto… te voy a estar extrañando-** declaro Harry contra los labios del mayor cuando este le abrazo

 **-Y yo a ti…. No tienes idea de cuan hechizado me tienes-** susurro antes de dejarlo partir

El ojiverde camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la pared que daba paso a los dominios de Slytherin

 **-Puritas sanguis et mentis*-** susurro Harry y la puerta se materializo ante él, naturalmente la sala común estaba vacía, la mayoría estaría aun dormidos mientras otros ya debían estar camino a Hogsmade.

Se apresuró hasta el dormitorio de cuarto año y al entrar se encontró con una furiosa y penetrante mirada color plata.

- **Donde has estado?-** susurro en cuanto el otro cerró la puerta a su espalda

 **-En el despacho del profesor Snape-** contesto impasible

- **Toda la noche? Por qué no viniste a dormir?**

**-Al llegar a su despacho me sentí mal, y él me observo toda la noche**

**-Y no bastaba con que te diera algo y ya?**

**-No Draco** \- suspiro- **Los Gryffindor me drogaron, y al parecer fue una droga muggle… Snape me vigilo toda la noche**

 **-Solo sucedió eso?-** cuestiono el rubio con ojos entrecerrados acercándose lentamente

- **Si…estas celoso Draco?**

 **-Mierda sí**!- siseo arrinconándolo contra la pared- **Apestas a él! Y eso no fue solo por dormir en su despacho. Estuviste en su cama, cierto? Te hizo suyo**?- continuo contra los labios del azabache y lo recorrió suavemente con ambas manos.

 **“Sigues sensible… puedo saber exactamente donde te toco. Donde te probo** \- suspiro- **Es que no fui obvio con mis sentimientos?**

**-Draco…**

**-Si no lo quieres detenme Harry** \- dijo antes de besarlo con pasión aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios bajaron por la barbilla dejando un rastro húmedo hasta la clavícula

El ojiverde se sentía en el paraíso mientras el rubio lo llevaba a la cama y lo acariciaba con devoción

 **-Que tiene él que no tenga yo?-** cuestiono mientras su mano llegaba a la entrepierna del otro- **que te ofrece Severus Snape que yo no? Maldición Harry! TE QUIERO!-** exclamo devorando sus labios de nuevo

El aludido con los ojos cerrados arqueo la espalda de placer, pero en su mente algo paso, ya no estaba en su dormitorio sino en otra zona de las mazmorras y aquella mano ya no era la de Draco sino otra que le había hecho vibrar de la misma manera hacia algunos horas, gimió audiblemente y entonces la realidad choco contra él.

 **-No** \- susurro apartando el rubio y se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza

- **Me gustaría que por lo menos pensaras en mi** \- dijo Draco con voz dolida **\- Tanto lo quieres? Tanto significa para ti?**

 **-Siempre lo he amado-** susurro descubriéndose el rostro- **siempre**

 **-Y su enemistad? Oh claro… no querías que ni él ni Gryffindor se dieran cuenta** \- se contestó por sí mismo

**-Lo hubieran ocupado en mi contra… Draco, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y me has dado lo que siempre había deseado**

**-Qué?**

**-Una verdadera amistad, alguien en quien confiar… una familia**

**-Mi padrino no tiene ni idea de la suerte que tiene-** lo beso- **no puedo renunciar tan fácilmente…**

**-Draco…**

**-Shhhh… no pienso interponerme, pero siempre estaré para ti Harry, seguiremos siendo amigos sin importar nada.**

**-Es lo único que quiero**

**-Bien** \- sonrió el rubio- **cámbiate que nos espera un largo día en Hogsmade, te esperaremos en el vestíbulo…**

************************************

**-Gracias de nuevo-** dijo Harry

 **-No tienes que agradecer-** contesto Blaise- **tenías que hablar con tu padrino**

 **-Y esos malditos leones no tenían que entrometerse** \- sonrió Draco al recordar la expresión de Weasley cuando lo puso de cabeza en aquel árbol- **Como se tomó Black la noticia?**

**-Nunca simpatizo con las serpientes, pero dice que si estoy feliz él no puede hacer nada…**

**-Le contaste por qué?**

**-En parte… sabe que es por el juguete, pero no que yo lo era-** suspiro- **si se entera se pondrá como loco y lo llevarían directo a Azkaban**

 **-Buenos días-** aquella voz grave les dio la bienvenida a las tres escobas

- **Padre** \- saludo Draco asintiendo

- **Buenos días Sr. Malfoy-** saludo Harry

- **Sr. Potter-** dijo con un asentimiento- **tomen asiento conmigo**

 **-Harry-** susurro Draco- **espero que no te moleste pero le conté a mi padre…**

 **-Estoy al tanto de los motivos de su reselección** \- susurro Lucius- **y me alegra saber que ahora se encuentra feliz y a salvo en Slytherin, Potter.**

 **-Llámeme Harry, por favor-** sonrió- **y no tengo problema alguno con que conozca los detalles**

 **-Bien… Harry-** susurro Lucius sonriendo, tenía que admitir que el chico sabia ganarse a la gente- **me alegra saber que tú y Draco son tan buenos amigos**

 **-Muchas gracias** …

**-Tengo entendido que no pretendes volver con los muggles, cierto?**

**-Así es…**

**-Bueno, pues ya que nosotros somos familia política gracias a Black, nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros al finalizar el curso**

**-De verdad?**

**-Por supuesto… En el pasado nuestra relación no fue buena-** suspiro- **sin embargo ahora nos preocupamos por ti Harry, es una barbarie todo lo que te ha tocado soportar.**

 **-Pues seria para mí un honor ser huésped en la mansión Malfoy** \- contesto Harry con una sonrisa radiante.

***********************************

- **Aún tengo tarea que terminar** \- murmuro Goyle camino al castillo

- **Eso te pasa por ocioso** \- rio Pansy a su lado- **Verdad, Harry?**

 **-Un momento** \- susurro el aludido y se detuvo al ver a Ginny Weasley sola- **HEY GINNY!!!**

**-Que quieres?**

**-Uy no estas de humor? Solo quería saludarte**

**-A mí? Hace tiempo que no me hablas, desde que nos abandonaste** \- le recrimino

 **-No tengo nada en tu contra Ginny-** le sonrió tomándola de la mano- **tu nunca me hiciste nada… aunque me hubiera gustado un poco de apoyo de tu parte**

 **-De verdad? Yo… yo, aunque quisiera no puedo detener una tradición Harry -** susurro sonrojada

 **-Hey! Que haces con mi hermana?-** exclamo Ron corriendo hacia ellos

 **-Solo saludaba a una vieja amiga-** susurro levantando sus manos entrelazadas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ginevra palideció y por un instante pareció ausente- **Estas asustado, Weasley?**

 **-Vámonos** \- siseo el pelirrojo arrastrando a su hermana lejos

 **-Que estas tramando**?- cuestiono Daphne tomándolo del brazo

- **Ginevra Weasley… siempre dijo quererme y siempre se hizo a un lado cuando sus hermanos abusaban de mi…..me debe algunas. Además vieron la expresión de Ronald?-** sonrió

- **De estúpido?-** se burló Blaise mientras reanudaban la marcha

 **-Aparte-** rio- **tiene miedo, teme que me cobre con su hermana. Es hora de mi venganza y mientras más me tema mejor.**


	10. Capítulo Nueve

El día de la primera prueba llego y Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que no sentía ni una pizca de miedo o nerviosismo, sabia los suficientes hechizos para distraer, huir e incluso defenderse del dragón. Severus le había ayudado, le conto acerca de los dragones hacia unos días en cuanto se había enterado de ellos y Draco se había encargado de ayudarle a investigar todo lo posible.

- **Listo, Harry?**

**-Por supuesto…**

**-Todo estará bien** -dijo Daphne- **demuéstrales que eres mejor que ellos**

 **-Lo hare Daphne, gracias** \- sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla, esa chica se había vuelto como una hermana para él

Las serpientes salieron juntos y al llegar al comedor se encontraron con Ludo Bagman

- **Harry!-** se detuvo frente a él- **un gran día el de hoy, no? Me gustaría que me acompañaras… las familias de los campeones vinieron a verlos y…**

 **-Familias?-** le interrumpió el menor alzando una ceja- **bueno yo realmente dudo que mi familia viniera-** comento pensando en los Dursley **\- así que si no le molesta** …

- **Pero si han venido!-** exclamo Ludo- **te están esperando**

 **-no tienes que ir Harry-** susurro Draco mirando al mayor con desconfianza

 **-Tranquilo, iré… Avísenle al profesor Snape por favor-** y se fue siguiendo al otro. El trayecto fue tranquilo a pesar del parloteo de Bagman, Harry no le prestaba atención y solo se limitaba a asentir o negar educadamente cuando era necesario, aunque algo le decía que al mayor le convenía que él ganara.

 **-Aquí están-** dijo alegremente el hombre abriendo las puertas de par en par. Molly y Bill Weasley le esperaban del otro lado del salón, al verlo entrar le sonrieron y el menor pudo distinguir claramente sus sonrisas falsas y el interrogatorio que le esperaba claramente expreso en sus ojos.

Cuando Harry observo el rostro de la mujer con mayor detenimiento, supo que ella lo sabía todo, sabía que había sido el juguete y algo en su pecho le decía que siempre había estado al tanto de ello. Con ese nuevo sentimiento creciendo en su interior el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente con cinismo y burla, y sin decir nada más dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, sin embargo otro hombre se lo impidió

- **Buenos días, Harry-** saludo Lucius Malfoy entrando en la sala

- **Buenos días Sr. Malfoy**

 **-Me gustaría presentarte de manera oficial a mi esposa Narcisa** \- dijo el rubio asintiendo suavemente hacia su mujer

- **Un placer Sra. Malfoy-** tomo su mano y beso el dorso con ceremoniosidad y respeto **-me alegra poder verla por fin en persona** -declaro haciendo alusión a las veces que se habían escrito o hablado por red flu gracias a Draco

 **-El placer es mutuo Harry, siempre es un placer hablar contigo-** le sonrió y después miro a su alrededor con altivez

 **-Mi buen amigo Severus nos informó que las familias podían venir a ver a los campeones** \- dijo Lucius tomándolo del hombro- **así que aquí nos tienes.**

- **EXACTO!-** siseo la Sra. Weasley acercándose- **ustedes no son nada de Harry así que no deberían estar aquí!**

 **-Y ustedes si?-** cuestiono Narcisa riendo

- **Es parte de nuestra familia…**

- **Tengo entendido que Harry hace mucho que no se relaciona con tus hijos ni a nadie que esté relacionado con Gryffindor** \- Se burló el rubio- **Harry ha mejorado sus gustos y por tanto también sus amistades**

- **Como se atreven?-** siseo Bill acercándose amenazadoramente

 **-Escuchen** \- interrumpió Narcisa- **ustedes no son nadie para que les dé explicaciones, pero ya me harte de esto. Técnicamente Harry es parte de mi familia-** declaro y todos la miraron curiosos- **Los Potter y los Black están estrechamente unidos por matrimonios desde tiempos remotos, debido a la sangre pura, además dado que su padrino es mi primo hermano, nosotros somos familia política……**

 **-Son la familia más cercana que tengo-** sentencio Harry que ya estaba al tanto de su árbol genealógico

 **-Y tus tíos**?- cuestiono Molly

- **Los Dursley? Creen que quiero tener relación alguna con esos asquerosos muggles?-** siseo ante la mirada atónita de todos- **Me refiero a sangre mágica, que mi padre fuera un traidor a la sangre no significa que yo también lo sea…**

 **-Harry!-** exclamo Molly molesta

 **-Qué te parece si damos un paseo lejos de aquí?-** dijo Narcisa pasando una mano por su rebelde cabello

 **-Sera un placer tía Narcisa** \- contesto el ojiverde siguiendo al matrimonio Malfoy fuera de la sala.

*************************

Poco a poco cada uno de los campeones pasó con su dragón, el azabache quedo de último y contenía la risa al ver los trágicos y totalmente evitables errores de los demás. Al llegar su turno se plantó la entrada y con total seguridad camino hacia el dragón quien le lanzo una llamarada, entonces salto hacia un lado gritando el hechizo protector

 _-Los ojos son su debilidad…. Maldición, será complicado_ \- pensó agazapado mirando el huevo de oro. Y entonces pensó en su escoba…- _No tendré otra alternativa…_ **ACCIO SAETA DE FUEGO!-** grito y se defendió al salir de aquel refugio. Lanzo agua, fuego, hechizos protectores, incluso transformo rocas en aves… solo necesitaba tiempo.

Entonces la escoba paso volando junto a él y salto aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas, una vez en ella voló sobre la cabeza del furioso cola cuerno dando vueltas para confundirle y entonces grito con todas sus fuerzas

- **LUMOS SOLEM**!- el dragón chillo ante la ceguera que aquel resplandor le había causado y el azabache sonrió antes de lanzarse en picada hacia el huevo entre el polvo y la confusión de la bestia para después elevarse victorioso.

Ni un solo rasguño, ni un solo golpe. Su entrada fue tan perfecta que el cola cuerno aún no se había dado cuenta del engaño del cual había sido víctima.

El público se levantó en vitores, sin embargo lo más notorio fue la casa de Slytherin, todos juntos, unidos de pie vitoreando y aplaudiendo enérgicamente pero sin caer en la histeria colectiva, seguían diferenciándose por su porte y elegancia. Harry pasó frente a ellos e hizo una especie de reverencia que le fue correspondida por sus compañeros y entonces descendió con gracia, orgullo y elegancia a recibir su puntuación. El ojiverde no se asombró por terminar en primer lugar pues sabía que había sido el único que no estaba herido o chamuscado, además de que no cometió equivocaciones e hizo menos tiempo.

Una vez terminado el evento todos se retiraron, en las mazmorras se llevó a cabo una gran celebración, todos reían cantaban y bailaban y a pesar de ello seguían en perfecto orden, los de primero se retiraron temprano y poco a poco todos se retiraban a dormir sin antes felicitar al ojiverde.

 **-Podrías aprovechar e irte con Snape-** susurro Daphne discretamente al oído del azabache mientras le abrazaba

 **-Qué? De… de q-que hablas?-** cuestiono asustado al saberse descubierto

- **A mí no me mientas Harry… sé que se quieren y me alegro de ello. Anda ve con** él- y el ojiverde sonriendo le obedeció

Harry salió de la sala común y camino a toda prisa por los sombríos pasillos, una vez frente al despacho del pocionista se aliso la túnica con gesto nervioso y llamo con los nudillos

- **Harry-** Severus abrió la puerta y miro al menor sin ocultar su sorpresa- **que sucede? Que haces aquí?**

 **-Acaso no puedo venir a verte?-** sonrió el menor y entro al despacho cerrando la puerta a su espalda para después besar al mayor con ansias

 **-Estas ansioso, cariño?-** se burló Severus contra sus labios atrayéndolo gustoso contra su cuerpo

- **Quiero celebrar contigo** \- susurro besándolo de nuevo

- **Cuidado con lo que deseas…-** susurro el mayor y le llevo cargando hasta su dormitorio entre risas.


	11. Capítulo Diez

Los días pasaban y las cosas seguían con el mismo rumbo. Harry seguía viendo y escribiéndose con Narcisa y Lucius, de hecho habían acordado que el azabache pasaría pascuas con ellos, y como bonus su amistad con Draco seguía siendo exactamente la misma, el rubio no parecía haber cambiado de parecer respecto a respetar los sentimientos de Harry.

 **-piensas seguir viéndote con Ginevra Weasley?-** susurro Blaise acercándose al ojiverde

**-No es necesario… ya hizo lo que yo quería**

**-Y eso es?**

**-Ella es el nuevo juguete de Gryffindor** \- soltó con una gran sonrisa- **De hecho se ofreció voluntaria…**

 **-Qué??-** todos le miraban atónitos- **por qué lo hizo?**

 **-Simple… porque yo se lo ordene** \- rio

- **Harry… -** susurro Draco tomándolo de la túnica- **ese día en Hogsmade… le lanzaste un imperius?**

**-Fue sencillo, la tonta no se dio cuenta y sigue creyendo que actúa por decisión propia.**

**-Eres increíble** -sonrió Draco- **maléficamente increíble**

**-Gracias… esto de hacer magia no verbal puede resultar muy conveniente en ocasiones.**

**-Muy divertidas tus proezas Harry-** se burló Daphne- **pero ya podemos ir a desayunar?**

 **-Ah , sí claro…-** contesto Harry- **solo déjame tomar este pergamino y ya** \- susurro metiendo el papel en su mochila.

**-Qué es eso?**

**-He estado traduciendo las runas en la superficie del huevo-** suspiro- **solo espero encontrar la manera de abrirlo sin destrozarme los tímpanos** \- se quejó mientras salían de la sala común.

Caminaron con mucha energía hasta el gran comedor donde los recibió una escena que sin lugar a dudas les alegraría muchísimo más el día a las serpientes. Los leones se veían tranquilos y aquella tensión y estrés tan presente en ellos había desaparecido sin embargo los “adorables” Weasley discutían “en silencio”

 **-No te entrometas George** \- susurro Ginny mientras intentaba seguir con su desayuno

 **-Por supuesto que me meto…-** siseo- **eres mi hermana y no voy a permitir…**

 **-Pues los demás ya lo permitieron** \- interrumpió la menor **\- esa decisión ya fue tomada**

 **-EL JUGUETE JAMAS HA SIDO UNA MUJER!-** casi grito Ron- **Y no dejare que tú lo seas!!!**

 **-Lo que les duele-** siseo la pelirroja- **es que USTEDES no podrán ocupar su preciado juguete mientras todos los demás si**

Harry rio alto al pasar junto a ellos y les miro con desprecio, haciéndoles ver que eran ellos la causa de su risa, por su parte Ginny lo miro anhelante esperando algún gesto tierno que nunca llego, en su lugar obtuvo una mirada llena de desdén y un bufido. El ojiverde se sentó con sus compañeros pensando que pronto terminaría con ella y por fin lo dejaría en paz, así que tranquilamente tomo su desayuno.

 **-Buenos días Potter** \- susurro el profesor Flitwick al pasar a su lado

- **Buen día profesor** \- le sonrió el menor sin olvidar todo lo que le debía

**-Haz mejorado mucho en mi clase, además te noto más enérgico y atento**

**-Usted tenía razón, me hacía falta un cambio de ambiente** -susurro- **de verdad muchísimas gracias**

 **-No tienes que agradecer** \- dijo bajito para que nadie más escuchara- **no sé qué fue lo que te hicieron, pero me alegra que estés lejos de ellos… Te veré en clase Potter-** y se fue silbando tranquilamente en dirección a su aula.

****************************************

- **Quisiera ir al baile contigo** -susurro Harry cómodamente en los brazos de Severus

- **No sería buena idea-** contesto besando su sien- **ya tienes suficiente atención sobre ti ahora, si te declaras abiertamente gay y en relación con un profesor sería demasiado.**

 **-Lo sé** -dijo el menor haciendo pucheros

 **-Tal vez el próximo año** \- se burló besando sus mejillas antes de darle un suave mordisco

- **Tengo que abrir el baile… necesito una pareja-** murmuro el ojiverde molesto

 **-Lose… y no me importa** \- contesto el pocionista- **puedes invitar a Pansy o a Daphne, son tus amigas y de verdad no me molestaría… además** \- susurro sugerente- **después del baile serás todo mío**

 **-Sabes que te amo?-** susurro Harry con una sonrisa y giro para ver el rostro del mayor

 **-Si… por algún extraño milagro** \- contesto besando sus labios lentamente, memorizando su textura- **te amo**

Y se dejaron llevar por la pasión entregándose al otro entre caricias y besos.

*****************************

Harry se encontraba en la sala común, eran poco más de las diez mientras él y sus amigos seguían cómodos frente a la chimenea, algunos haciendo deberes y otros simplemente descansando.

 **-Ya tienen planes para el baile?-** cuestiono Harry mientras estiraba las piernas sobre el regazo de Daphne

 **-Si-** contesto Pansy sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Draco sin embargo lanzo una mirada rápida a Blaise

- **Claro…-** susurro el italiano- **Crabb, Goyle y yo somos tremendos bailando-** termino con una sonora carcajada

 **-Y tu Daphne?-** cuestiono Draco con los ojos cerrados

**-Pues… me invitaron dos personas pero los rechacé**

**-A quiénes?**

**-A George Weasley** \- rio- **y a Viktor Krum, creo que él salió corriendo a invitar a Granger en cuanto dije que no…**

 **-Si yo te lo pidiera irías conmigo?-** cuestiono Harry

 **-Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amigo será divertido** \- susurro abrazándolo- **eso… y que no puedes ir al baile con Snape-** se burlo

 **-Snape?!-** exclamaron Crabb y Goyle a la par

- **De verdad no lo habían notado**?- susurro Blaise con aire burlón- **es más que obvio-** dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry

************************************

La noche del baile de Navidad los Slytherin caminaron por el vestíbulo derrochando porte y elegancia, los chicos en sus túnicas de gala negras se veían soberbios y la chicas con sus túnicas de colores claros y ceñidas, con rostros deslumbrantes de veían perfectas. Todos entraron al gran salón a excepción de Harry y su pareja

 **-Te ves muy linda-** volvió a decir Harry admirando a su amiga en su hermosa túnica color vino que se ceñía a su cintura, su cabello estaba atado en una larga trenza que se alzaba en un elaborado moño mientras algunos cabellos sueltos adornaban el contorno de su rostro.

 **-Tu tampoco estas nada mal** \- bromeo pasando la mano por su rebelde cabellera que no había tenido solución alguna, sin embargo a excepción del cabello todo en el azabache era perfecto, su túnica hecha a la medida era de un negro abismal con vivos en color plata formando pequeñas estrellas que serpenteaban.

- **Alguien acepto venir contigo?-** siseo Ron al pasar a su lado

 **-Tu qué crees imbécil?-** susurro Daphne con mirada asesina

 **-Y tu Weasley**?- dijo Harry en voz alta- **Escuche que Fleur Delacour no reparo en tu existencia cuando se lo pediste y Hermione Granger prefirió a alguien con más… categoría** \- se burlo

 **-Tu que podrías saber?-** siseo por lo bajo mientras todos en el vestíbulo reían ante la burla del Slytherin

**-Por qué no te pusiste la túnica que te obsequie? Era un verde muy hermoso, no? Aunque parecieras guisante te verías mejor que con el vejestorio que traes puesto…**

**-Podrías dejar de perder el tiempo con este…. Sujeto-** declaro Daphne tomándolo del brazo y caminaron hacia la entrada donde aguardarían a su entrada triunfal

 **-No le tomes importancia** \- susurro Harry al notar el humor de su amiga y le acomodo un mechón de pelo

 **-Es que los detesto** \- siseo sosteniéndose del brazo de su amigo mientras recuperaba la compostura

 **-Ahora creerán que eres mi novia-** dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

- **Estoy segura que hace tiempo que lo creen, por eso se me acerco George Weasley…**

 **-Pues ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran** \- sentencio

 **-Pero… y el profesor Snape? No se molestara**?- susurro bajito

 **-No le molesta** \- contesto alzando los hombros- **y a mí tampoco-** termino dándole un suave beso en los labios

**-Harry… de verdad?**

**-Sabes que eres como mi hermana…-** susurro a su oído

 **-Y yo haría lo que sea para proteger a mi hermano-** susurro abrazándolo

El baile transcurrió tranquilo y en paz, aunque por supuesto todo el mundo habla de dos parejas en particular: Viktor Krum con Hermione Granger y Harry Potter con Daphne Greengrass (pues al verle tan cerca de Ginny todo este tiempo esperaban que fuera con ella).

Cansados de reír y bailar los Slytherin decidieron descansar, Pansy y Daphne decidieron salir un momento del salón y Harry se excusó con sus amigos dirigiéndose a la puerta donde vio a cierta pelirroja

 **-Asi que al final decidiste venir** \- dijo recargándose en la pared a lado de ella

**-Harry! Yo….**

**-Longbottom? De verdad**?- se burló- **Pensé que tenías mejores gustos Ginny**

 **-Para empezar fuiste tú quien decidió no invitarme**!- se quejó- **viniste con Greengrass cuando prometiste venir conmigo-** sollozo

 **Y te decepcione?-** susurro acercándola a él y la acorralo contra la pared tomándola de la barbilla- **Te hice sufrir?**

 **-Sí, Harry** \- susurro abrazándole mientras buscaba sus labios…

- **Ginny!-** bramo Ronald- **Que haces con él?**

**-No te metas!**

**-Aléjate de mi hermana, Potter-** siseo jalándola

**-Es que acaso temes por ella? Crees que soy igual a ti?**

**-Si la llegas a tocar de nuevo…**

**-Yo? No deberías decirle eso a tus compañeros de casa?-** se burlo

 **-No te le acerques** \- siseo- **Creí que venias con Greengrass, acaso le haz aburrido?**

 **-Por supuesto que venimos juntos** \- murmuro Daphne acercándose al ojiverde quien la tomo por la cintura de inmediato pegándola a su cuerpo- **Acaso les resulta imposible que Harry y yo seamos novios?**

 **-Qué**?- susurro Ginny

 **-Oh ya entiendo! Tenían la esperanza de que él se fijara en ti** \- susurro mirando a la pelirroja- **Ternurita! Eres tan poquita cosa, niña… jamás harías sentir algo a Harry o a ningún otro hombre** \- declaro con desprecio

- **Harry…-** sollozo la menor mirándolo, esperando que el azabache desmintiera aquellas palabras

 **-De verdad creíste que yo podría quererte?-** siseo con desprecio- **A una traidora a la sangre? Eres tan estúpida, hay 10 000 personas en este mundo mucho mejores que tu** -se rio y beso a su pareja con ternura

La pelirroja salió corriendo del lugar y su hermano se fue tras ella no sin antes maldecir a Harry. Los Slytherin satisfechos se rieron y entraron de nuevo al gran salón donde sus compañeros les esperaban para arrastrarlos al centro de la pista de baile.

Los siete amigos bailaban en conjunto dando vueltas y piruetas con gracia y elegancia, en un momento Harry fue a dar a brazos de Draco y bailaron como pareja hasta que el ojiverde le dio una elaborada vuelta al rubio quien choco contra Blaise. El italiano lo tomo en brazos y armándose de valor le robo un beso al de mirada color plata. Ambos sonrieron y Draco lo tomo de la mano mirando a su pareja de baile

 **-Ve** \- le dijo Pansy con una amplia sonrisa

 **-Gracias** \- susurro y le dio un beso antes de salir del salón acompañado del otro

- **Pansy-** susurro el ojiverde- **yo creí que tu…**

 **-Si Harry…. Lo quiero, y justo por eso no me importa-** dijo alzando los hombros- **Yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, contigo, con Blaise… no importa.**

 **-Son unos estúpidos por creer que las serpientes son malas personas** \- susurro el azabache abrazándola

 **-Lo sé, y yo creo que ustedes dos deberían irse ya-** dijo empujando a Harry mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Daphne tomo al azabache de la mano y lo guio hasta la entrada, al salir Harry volvió la mirada y vio a Pansy, Crabb y Goyle seguir bailando con alegría. Continuaron caminando con una gran sonrisa, ya una vez dentro del dominio de las serpientes la chica se detuvo y abrazo a su amigo por el cuello.

 **-Sígueme la corriente** \- susurro y lo beso lentamente en los labios, Harry respondió el abrazo y movió los labios mecánicamente, en ese momento noto ruido y movimiento, fue cuando entendió que los estaban siguiendo.

 **-Potter, Greengrass** \- susurro Snape acercándose- **ese comportamiento no es digno de Slytherin** \- dijo al separarlos- **Greengrass iras al dormitorio, Potter vienes conmigo**

Los chicos asintieron y caminaron juntos delante del profesor, al notar que los leones ya habían desaparecido Daphne se atrevió a hablar.

**-Lo siento… no quería que notaran a donde te llevaba Harry y como note al profesor cerca…**

**-Lo se Daphne-** susurro el pocionista **\- lo note, me viste en el corredor justo cuando daba la vuelta… No estoy molesto**

 **-Entonces yo me retiro-** sonrió aliviada y se fue hacia la sala común

Harry y Severus siguieron hasta el despacho del pocionista, una vez dentro se sentaron frente a la chimenea y el mayor se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego

- **Sev…-** susurro el menor- **estas molesto?**

 **-No...-** suspiro- **la verdad es que no…**

**-Pero?**

**-Eso no significa que no sienta celos-** murmuro acariciando el rostro del joven

 **-Yo te amo solo a ti-** dijo el ojiverde acercándose a él

**-Se veían bien juntos… no pude evitar pensar que estarías mejor con ella… o con alguien de tu edad…**

**-Severus Snape-** dijo Harry tomando su rostro con fuerza, obligándole a verlo a los ojos- **Escúchame bien, eres la única persona a la que he amado, te amé desde la primera vez que te vi y aunque intente fijarme en otras personas para olvidarte jamás lo logre… fuiste el primero y quiero que seas el único-** declaro antes de besarlo con ansias desabrochando los botones de la túnica del mayor.

El pocionista atrajo al chico a su cuerpo y lo sentó a horcadas sobre él, saboreo sus labios como un sediento en el desierto y se deshizo de la túnica con agilidad para poder besar gustoso la cremosa piel del azabache.

Harry arqueo la espalda de placer y tomo al mayor del cabello para besarle de nuevo, sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control y sus dientes marcaban aquellos labios como suyos

 **-Sev…-** susurro el menor- **te necesito**

 **-Nhhh… Harry** \- gruño pegándolo a su cuerpo, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y sus pieles quemaban exigiendo más contacto. Severus beso el cuello del joven y puso su erección en su entrada- **siéntate despacio…**

El ojiverde obedeció y se deslizo lentamente apoyado en los hombros de su amante quien le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro

 **-Ahhh… Severus** \- gimió al sentirlo completamente en su interior y se quedó quieto mordiéndose los labios con fuerza

- **Te amo** \- susurro el pocionista mientras sus recorrían la sedosa espalda con suaves caricias- **eres precioso mi amor**

Lo beso en los labios y el joven abrió los ojos mirándole profundamente antes de comenzar el vaivén. Comenzó a moverse trazando círculos, y las manos de Severus se posaron en sus caderas ayudándole a tener más impulso con un ritmo marcado y cadente. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más violentas y se entremezclaban entre cada beso mientras sus cuerpos se perlaban con una fina capa de sudor

**-Ahhh… si Sev… ahhh**

**-Así cariño-** gruño el mayor- **ahhh si…**

**-Ahhh Sev… Severus… ya no… ya… ya no p-puedo… ahhh!**

**-Córrete para mi cariño** \- susurro a su oído con voz gutural mientras tomaba su erección y la bombeaba- **Te… nhhh… ves tan… sexy…**

 **-Ahhhh!!! Sev!!!....... AHHHH SEVERUS!!!!-** gimió arqueando la espalda y termino en la mano del mayor

- **Nhhh… Aggghh Harry…-** gruño el mayor y con un par de estocadas más termino en el interior del ojiverde.

 **-Nunca…. Me….. Cansare…. De ti** \- dijo el pocionista entrecortadamente y besó los parpados y la frente del otro con ternura

 **-Ni yo…-** rio el menor y se dejó caer con cansancio sobre su amado abrazándolo amorosamente


	12. Capítulo Once

Harry caminaba en el vestíbulo, se había regresado mientras sus amigos iban a su clase de Herbología. El pelinegro caminaba a prisa cuando choco con alguien

**-Hola Harry**

**-Ahhh… Hola Cedric** \- contesto acomodándose la túnica

**-Cómo vas con el huevo?**

- **Eh.. Bien** -susurro- **todo va bien, si no te molesta voy tarde así que…**

 **-Lo digo porque sé que es difícil descifrarlo** \- interrumpió el otro con tono inocente

 **-Tú ya lo hiciste**?- inquirió alzando una ceja- **por qué no lo sueltas de una vez Diggory?**

 **-Solo te diré una cosa Harry** \- sonrió- **Deberías tomarte un baño con el huevo, el agua puede resultar de mucha ayuda. Conoces el baño de prefectos de quinto piso? Es un buen lugar para reflexionar.**

El Hufflepuff sonrió ampliamente y después se retiró dejando al ojiverde perplejo

************************

 **-No entiendo lo que sucedió-** murmuro Harry esa misma tarde mientras estaba sentado en las piernas de Severus

- **Tranquilízate y reflexiona con calma** \- le dijo el mayor besando su mejilla

**-Es que no entiendo por qué me ayudo… Es muy extraño Severus y la verdad es que no se si confiar en Diggory**

**-Pero?**

**-Bueno…. Veras… es que lo que he traducido hasta ahora de la superficie del huevo** \- contesto alzando el objeto entre sus manos- **tiene que ver con la gente del agua y que el mencionara justamente el agua no me parece mera coincidencia…**

 **-Suena lógico que te confundas de esta manera-** dijo el pocionista analizándolo- **ya lo hablaste con los demás?**

 **-Draco dice que el ruido podría ser sirenio** \- murmuro- **pero dado que ninguno de nosotros lo habla no tengo ni idea…**

 **-Y si lo sumerges?-** inquirió el mayor- **has escuchado voces en los dormitorios?**

**-Emm si… durante las noches…**

**-Bueno pues muchos creen que es la gente del agua, se cree que el sirenio se escucha “normal” bajo el agua**

**-Claro… podría intentarlo, no pierdo nada. Pero… sigo sin confiar en Diggory así que no pienso ir al baño de prefectos.**

**-Bueno-** dijo Severus sonriendo- **una ventaja de ser profesor es la de contar con un baño privado. Ven.-** termino dándole un pequeño empujoncito

El ojiverde se puso de pie seguido del mayor quien le guio hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez ahí el pocionista abrió las llaves y la bañera comenzó a llenarse.

 **-Probaremos la teoría-** susurro acercándose al azabache y le abrazo por la cintura

 **-Me parece bien** \- contesto sonriendo contra sus labios

- **Y si tomamos un baño juntos?-** insinuó el mayor pegándolo a su cuerpo con una sonrisa picara

 **-Eso suena muy tentador-** contesto colgándose de su cuello y gimiendo al sentir la forma posesiva en que el otro le aferraba

 **-Tú eres tentador cariño** \- rio Severus antes de robarle un beso apasionado. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del menor lentamente mientras sus respiraciones se fundían en una sola. El ojiverde sintió cada milímetro de su piel vibrar mientras sus manos se perdían en la cabellera color noche de su pareja.

 **-Por más que me encante hacer el amor contigo** \- susurro Harry al separarse- **necesito resolver el enigma del huevo, mi amor**

 **-Aguafiestas-** murmuro el pocionista contra sus labios y después con un suave beso lo soltó

Una vez llena la bañera corto la corriente de agua y ambos se arrodillaron frente a la misma. Harry tomo el huevo y lo sumergió antes de abrirlo, suspirando con alivio al no escuchar el estruendo que esperaba.

- **Bien… ahí voy** \- susurro inclinándose hasta sumergir la cabeza totalmente en el agua sintiendo la mano de su pareja sobando lentamente su espalda. Fue entonces cuando se maravilló al escuchar tan dulces voces:

“ **Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos**

**Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos.**

**Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,**

**Pues son importantes, No sabes cuánto!:**

**Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,**

**Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora.**

**Pasado ese tiempo negras perspectivas!**

**Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida.”**

El azabache salió respirando entrecortadamente y miro al mayor con temor

**-Qué? Que escuchaste?**

**-Deberías escucharlo.-** logro susurrar apenas y observo al pocionista con suma atención (como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante) mientras escuchaba aquella canción bajo el agua.

Por su mente rondaron mil posibilidades pero mientras más lo pensaba más pronto llegaba a la misma conclusión. Severus le había dado la respuesta: Debía ir al lago negro, buscar por una hora lo que más valoraba… era esa idea la que lo atemorizaba.

 **-Harry** \- susurro Severus tocando su rostro una vez que salió de la bañera y miro al muchacho quien parecía estar en una especie de trance.

**-Sev… yo…**

**-Tranquilízate** \- susurro atrayéndolo a sus brazos y besando su cabellera mojada

 **-Lo que más valoro…-** susurro el ojiverde contra su pecho conteniendo un sollozo- **Severus, tu eres lo que más valoro**

**-No me pasara nada…**

**-Cómo puedes asegurarlo?**

**-Pues…-** dudo por un momento **\- A Dumbledore no le conviene hacer publica este tipo de relación entre un alumno y un maestro (si es que está enterado)-** declaro acariciando su espalda – **Dudo que tomen a una persona, sería demasiado cruel, y si así fuera no sería a mi….**

 **-La crueldad es un término que el director no conoce** \- refunfuño en menor- **Dijiste este tipo de relación? Pues este tipo de relación no parecía molestarle cuando yo era su maldito juguete…**

- **Qué?**

**-Yo… eh… nada, no dije nada**

**-Harry! Su juguete?-** siseo Severus obligándole a verle de frente **\- El también abuso de ti?**

 **-Bueno….-** dijo desviando la mirada- **Cuando el director es un Gryffindor tiene ciertos derechos sobre los juguetes-** declaro.

 **-Ese maldito vejete!-** estallo en pocionista- **Te juro que lo voy a matar!**

 **-No Sev!-** exclamo tomando su rostro entre las manos- **No quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Es que nada! Tarde o temprano tendré mi venganza, ok**?- susurro- **pero lo voy a hacer yo…**

 **-Maldito anciano, lo odio** \- siseo Severus desviando la mirada y abrazándole con más fuerza

 **-Yo también** \- dijo Harry sonriendo- **Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba** \- bromeo dándole un suave beso.

****************************************

Días después Harry se encontraba en la sala común preparándose, eran poco más de las diez y él estaba con los nervios de punta pues al siguiente día sería la segunda prueba.

 **-Estas más que preparado Harry** \- susurro Draco levantándose del sofá que compartía con Blaise y se paró frente al ojiverde

**-Si le hacen daño…**

**-La gente del agua no lastima sin provocación-** dijo el italiano desde su asiento

**-Y tienes las branquialgas que te dio mi padrino… todo estará bien**

**-Pero…**

**-No será él Harry** \- murmuro el rubio mirándolo a los ojos

 **-Pero entonces será uno de ustedes** \- gimió con pesar

 **-Posiblemente-** susurro Blaise poniéndose de pie, tomando a su novio con una mano y a Harry con la otra- **pero confiamos en ti…**

 **-Mi adorado nuevo novio tiene razón Harry… tranquilízate** \- dijo Draco sonriendo

 **-Buenas noches** \- susurro Pansy entrando en la sala común

 **-Que te sucede Pansy?-** susurro Harry al notarla tan pálida

 **-Yo… Harry… Dumbledore le pidió a Daphne ir a su despacho y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo** \- declaro con voz queda- **explícitamente convoco a tu novia.**

Y entonces el peso de la realidad golpeo con toda su fuerza al chico al entender lo que sus mentiras habían ocasionado. Su más preciado tesoro era su pareja, pero su único error fue haberlo razonado desde su punto de vista, no desde el de los demás. Sería Daphne quien lo esperaría en el fondo del lago negro.


	13. Capítulo Doce

Harry caminaba hacia el lago negro con los demás Slytherin, su mirada parecía perdida y su semblante estaba completamente pálido, sus hermosos ojos verdes se veían apagados debido a las grandes ojeras amoratadas que tenía gracias a la falta de sueño la noche anterior, y es que no era para menos, su mejor amiga y hermana se encontraba en peligro por su culpa.

 **-Ella estará bien-** susurro Draco tomándolo del hombro- **Jamás permitirían que le pasara algo a algún alumno.**

**-Es que esto es mi culpa… si yo no hubiera…**

**-Cálmate! Confía en ti mismo.-** sentencio el rubio plantándose frente a él- **Las cosas son simples. Entraras en ese lago, la sacaras y serás el primero en hacerlo, entendido?**

 **-Si….-** suspiro el azabache sin ganas

Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento en las tribunas mientras los campeones esperaban en la orilla del lago a su señal. Una vez que el director logro mantener el orden se dieron las instrucciones y el reto comenzó, Harry se internó en las oscuras aguas masticando las viscosas branquialgas y trago con dificultad.

 _-Solo ve por ella_ \- pensó sumergiéndose casi por completo- _Sera sencillo… solo importa Daphne y nada más._

Justo cuando sintió el oxígeno faltarle (como había dicho su pareja que pasaría) se sumergió y sintió gran alivio ante la primera bocanada de agua fresca. Toco su cuello sintiendo las branquias que le permitirían respirar y después examino sus manos y pies que ahora tenían membranas cual aletas.

El azabache comenzó a nadar casi por instinto como si conociera el lago en toda su extensión, pasados unos minutos pudo escuchar una melodía idéntica a la del huevo

 _-Donde nuestras voces suenan_ \- recordó así que decidió dejarse llevar por la tenue melodía que le envolvía. Entre las algas pudo divisar una pequeña aldea y cerca de ella una especie de estatua y cuatro figuras flotantes siendo custodiadas por gente del agua.

Se acercó deprisa y a unos pocos metros de distancia pudo distinguir perfectamente a su compañera, decidido avanzo hacia la Slytherin y tomo su rostro deseando poder disculparse antes de separarse un poco de ella

 _-Diffindo…-_ pensó apuntando a la cuerda de algas con su varita y con un tenue rayo de luz acompañado de burbujas la soga se rompió.

La chica inconsciente de inmediato comenzó a flotar hacia la superficie y le ojiverde se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para sacarla de inmediato, sin embargo al desviar la mirada y observar a la inerte Hermione Granger algo se removió en mi interior.

 _-Podría ayudarte…. Puedo hacerlo. Así como tu podrías haberme ayudado-_ pensó con amargura- _Ojala y te quedaras aquí, ojala Krum no pueda sacarte nunca-_ y con una gran determinación saco la varita y apunto a la soga que sujetaba a la Gryffindor. Por su mente solo paso una y otra vez imágenes de enormes cadenas de acero inoxidable e irrompible y de inmediato estas se materializaron alrededor de la chica, así como la soga que ahora era de acero sólido.

“- _Sálvate de eso_ \- pensó con satisfacción y nado a toda velocidad, creyendo que la gente del agua lo seguiría, sin embargo no fue así.

Poco a poco el agua fue volviéndose más clara y sintió los rayos del sol colarse, con un par de patadas más salieron a la superficie donde los gritos se escucharon de inmediato

 **-Harry**!- grito Daphne después de respirar con dificultad- **Oh Harry! Sabía que lo harías, eres increíble!-** exclamo abrazándolo mientras escuchaban los vítores de sus compañeros

Con calma los jóvenes nadaron hasta la orilla donde los profesores y madame pompfrey les esperaban con mantas y toallas. Junto a ellos estaba Fleur Delacour totalmente histérica y desesperada por volver a entrar al lago.

 **-Bien hecho** \- susurro Severus cubriéndolos a ambos de inmediato- **Bebe esto Potter-** dijo dándole un pequeño vial verde que le escoció la garganta y las branquias se desvanecieron permitiéndole respirar.

El azabache sonreía con suficiencia ante las exclamaciones de todo el colegio y agradeció amablemente a los profesores, caminando despacio se sentó en la carpa que se encontraba junto a los jueces junto con sus amigos que le abrazaban y felicitaban

 **-Podrían revisar a Daphne, Madame Pompfrey** \- pidió mientras abrazaba a su “novia” posesivamente y con extremada cautela

 **-Ni que te la quisiéramos robar** -susurro Blaise mientras tomaba discretamente la mano de su novio entrelazando los dedos, haciendo que todos rieran

 **-Estoy bien Harry-** dijo Daphne acariciándole el rostro

 **-Prefiero cerciórame-** susurro- **y sé que no me la robaras Blaise pero no pienso permitir que la vuelvan a poner en peligro-** siseo mirando con profundo odio al sonriente director

Los minutos pasaban y el ojiverde se aburría, tan solo deseaba poder ir a las mazmorras y dormir un poco, mientras daba un largo bostezo la gente grito de nuevo al ver a Diggory y Chang salir a superficie. Al salir Cho dirigió la mirada hacia el Slytherin y le saludo ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros y su pareja quien no parecía muy feliz.

El tiempo seguía pasando, faltaban 5 minutos para terminar la hora establecida y el azabache sintió la felicidad crecer en su interior al notar que Krum no salía, si ya había encontrado a la Gryffindor no podría soltarla

 **-Auxilio!-** grito Viktor emergiendo y nada hasta la orilla desesperado- **No la puedo soltar! Hermionee… esta… LAS CADENAS!**

**-Cadenas?**

**-Está amarrada con cadenas! No la puedo soltar!**

**-Imposible** \- susurraron varios a la vez y algunos mayores del ministerio corrieron de inmediato al agua.

Harry rio internamente y noto que la mirada de Severus y la del director se posaban en él, la primera divertida e impresionada, la otra llena de reproche y cierta pizca de temor.

Tuvieron que pasar otros 15 minutos antes de que saliera un hombre con la hermana de Fleur y fueron necesarios otros 40 minutos antes de que lograran romper sus cadenas resistentes a la magia y salieran con la sangre sucia en brazos.

El ojiverde se lamentó el que lograran sacarla, sin embargo disfruto del momento al ver a Ronald Weasley correr hacia su amiga con el rostro pálido y horrorizado

 **-Demos por terminado esto** \- siseo Dumbledore- **y después hallaremos al culpable**

 **-Ya era hora!-** exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie con rostro sonriente- **Parece que llevo horas esperando. Muero de hambre……**


	14. Capítulo Trece

Harry se encontraba en estos momentos en el despacho del director. Después de dar por terminado el evento y dar las puntuaciones (obviamente Harry volvía a estar en primer lugar) todos los campeones fueron llevados al castillo para declarar ante el director y los encargados del torneo.

 **-Cuéntame que sucedió Harry-** susurro Ludo Bagman

 **-No lo sé** \- contesto el azabache con inocencia- **Al llegar yo, ella ya estaba encadenada… o eso creo, la verdad es que no le preste atención.**

 **-Cómo es posible que notaras algo así** \- siseo Dumbledore con rabia

- **Yo solo pensaba en rescatar a mi novia, no se los demás campeones pero yo me tome la advertencia en serio.**

 **-Harry** \- dijo Ludo- **esto es muy grave, la Srita. Granger fue la única en ser encadenada y ya que tú fuiste el primero en llegar eres el principal sospechoso.**

 **-Ella no me importa en absoluto, YO NO FUI…. Y si no le molesta director** -susurro desviando la irada hacia el anciano- **agradecería que deje de intentar legeremancia conmigo ya que es muy molesto**

 **-Puedes retirarte** \- siseo el mayor con derrota

El ojiverde salió con calma del despacho y se dirigió a las mazmorras donde sus compañeros le esperaban. Al pasar por un oscuro pasillo pudo escuchar un suave lamento y decidió acercarse, la sonrisa se expandió por su rostro al notar que aquella silueta en las sombras era nada más y nada menos que Ginny Weasley, el pecho del ojiverde se llenó de satisfacción al ver a la joven demacrada y ojerosa, su cuerpo temblaba sin control y en su cuello se notaban las marcas de dientes y chupetones. Harry sabia lo mal que debía estarlo pasando como juguete, sobre todo ahora que la había liberado del imperius (sabiendo que ella ya no tenía escapatoria). Sin inmutarse prosiguió su camino hasta los dominios de las serpientes y se detuvo frente al oscuro y frio muro

 **-Serpentes*-** susurro haciendo que el muro le diera paso hacia la sala común de color esmeralda. Entro dando un largo suspiro y sentó frente a la chimenea con sus amigos ansioso de contar lo sucedido

*****************************************

Los días pasaban y Harry sentía la constante presencia los Gryffindor asediándole, especialmente los Weasley. Cada que se confrontaban entraba en sus huecas mentes y veía con detalle los reportes que le daban al director

 _-Es que Harry no es manipulado por nadie-_ se había quejado una vez Dean Thomas con el viejo- _Es el quien los manipulo y lidera. Todos le siguen y le miran incluso con admiración!_

Harry sonreía ante aquellos recuerdos mientras se los relataba a Daphne y Draco durante su caminata por la orilla del lago negro.

 **-Supongo que por fin se han dado cuenta que siempre has sido uno de los nuestros, cierto?-** cuestiono la chica sonriente

 **-Si… ellos creen que soy una especie de líder o algo así** \- se burlo

 **-Es que prácticamente lo eres-** le interrumpió Draco- **eres jodidamente inteligente y sensual. Me haz desfalcado Potter-** se rio dándole un golpecito en el hombro

- **Potter!**

 **-Vaya, vaya Weasley-** susurro Harry **\- Buscas problemas?**

**-Quiero que liberes a Ginny!**

**-Liberarla?**

**-Sé que le lanzaste un imperius para volverla el juguete**

**-Tienes pruebas?**

**-No las necesito** \- siseo el pelirrojo

**-Hahaha… me impresionas Ronald. Por fin te han servido los consejos de Trewlaney**

**-Te matare si no lo haces!!!!-** grito tomándolo de la túnica

 **-Mugroso muggle-** escupió Harry liberando su magia y haciendo al otro volar unos metros aterrizando sobre su espalda

**-MARICA! DEFIENDETE COMO HOMBRE!**

**-ME DEFIENDO COMO MAGO!-** grito Harry acomodándose la túnica

- **Bien-** siseo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita- **será como quieras…**

 **-Estas seguro Weasley?-** se burló el azabache- **no quisiera que te hicieras daño….**

 **-Vámonos Daphne-** susurro Draco tomando a la chica y caminando de prisa en dirección al castillo

**-Pero…**

**-Volveré por él, solo déjame ponerte a salvo-** dijo el rubio obligándola a irse de aquel lugar mientras los otros dos se enfrentaban con la mirada

 **-Petrifi….-** Ronald no pudo terminar pues el azabache con un movimiento de varita lo derribo

- **Muy predecible-** se burló Harry

- **Aggghh… Rictumsempra…. Ahhh**!!!!!!!!!- voló por los aires mientras Harry hacia solamente un suave movimiento de varita

“- **Maldito!!!!-** gimió levantándose- **Cruci…. AHHHHH!-** de nuevo fue derribado con un golpe sordo

 **-Das vergüenza Weasley-** siseo Harry **\- me sorprende que tuvieras las pelotas para intentar una imperdonable…. Y más aún para enfrentarme a solas.**

**-Expelierm…**

**-Patético** \- grito el ojiverde pateándola varita del otro y pisándole la mano con fuerza- **Te odio…. Todo ha sido tu maldita culpa y no estaré en paz hasta hacerte pagar todo lo que he sufrido…. DIFFINDO!**

 **-AAAAHHH!-** grito el Gryffindor al sentir el corte en su rostro

- **Siente el dolor Ronald… DIFFINDO!**

**-NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**-CRUCIO-** susurro mirando al otro retorcerse

 **-NOOOOOOOOOOO…. BAS… B-ASTA!!! AHHHH**!- el pelirrojo lloraba sin poder controlarse y su cuerpo se retorcía en formas imposibles, el dolor fue tan grande que no pudo evitar orinar sus pantalones

 **-Me das asco!-** siseo Harry alejándose- **Ahora suplícame perdón Weasley…… IMPERIO!**

 **-Yo…Agh… y-yo…-** siseaba el león mientras se ponía de rodillas ante el azabache- **Per… perdón..ame… Ha.. Harry-** susurro besando sus zapatos- **Te lo suplico… perdóname**

 **-Haz ensuciado mis zapatos** \- siseo Harry con desprecio y pateo su rostro con fuerza, el pelirrojo intento correr sin embargo el azabache le detuvo

- **SECTUMSEMPRA!-** grito y Ronald cayó al piso de golpe con un sonoro sollozo mientras la sangre corría libre por todas las heridas- **Puedes sentir el dolor? La frustración… el miedo… lo sientes? Pues ahora sabes lo que viví a diario siendo tu maldito juguete…**

**-Harry… por…por… favor…**

**-Me traicionaste-** susurro apuntándolo con la varita- _LEVICORPUS…_ **no eres nada** \- le dijo mientras le hacía flotar en el aire y entro con delicadeza en su mente

**-Detén… detente…**

_-Aún recuerdo las malditas pesadillas-_ siseo proyectando en su mente la imagen de millones de enormes y asquerosas arañas atacándole

**-AHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOO**

_\- Que se siente saber que tu madre no te quiere_?- susurro en su mente proyectando los peores recuerdos que Ronald tuviera sobre su madre, en todos ellos admirando a sus hijos, mimando a su hija y el aun lado como siempre

**-Nooo**

_-Tu hermana es una cualquiera_ \- y proyecto el rostro demacrado de Ginny siendo abusada, siendo besada y utilizada por los leones

**-ALTO!**

_-Granger prefirió a Krum… jamás se fijaría en ti_ \- declaro proyectando a la Gryffindor besando y acariciando al búlgaro

 **-BASTA!-** lloraba el pelirrojo

 _-Eres tan poca cosa…. COBARDE!-_ siseo encerrando aquellas imágenes en la mente del león quien se retorcía y lloriqueaba

**-No… detenlo… haz que se detenga!!!**

**-Si es que logran encontrarte antes de que mueras** \- susurro Harry con total tranquilidad dirigiéndolo con la varita hacia la superficie del lago- **Jamás volverás a salir del área psiquiátrica de San Mungo**

**-No!!!**

_-LIBERACORPUS_ \- pensó y el cuerpo del otro se perdió en las profundidades del lago negro. Harry giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con Draco quien le miraba sorprendido

**-Harry….**

**-Yo… Draco…. Perdí el control y….**

**-El bastardo se lo merecía** \- declaro el rubio abrazándole con fuerzas- **Mereces tu venganza y sé que esto es solo el principio**

 **-Me siento…liberado** \- susurro el ojiverde con una tenue sonrisa

 **-Me alegra-** dijo Malfoy dirigiendo a su amigo hacia el castillo- **aunque creo que tal vez deberías dormir hoy con mi padrino, digo…. Por si te da un ataque.**


	15. Capítulo Catorce

El tiempo paso y como Harry había previsto los Gryffindor no dejaban de asediarlo, y es que los leones no sabían ser discretos y el azabache siempre notaba cuando le vigilaban.

- _Por qué no se largan antes de que desaparezcan igual que su hermano?-_ había siseado una vez a los gemelos Weasley.

Sin embargo el colmo fue cuando los aurores acompañados de los Weasley habían ido a interrogarle a la mansión Malfoy durante las pascuas.

 **-A que debemos su…. Agradable….** **Visita?-** susurro Lucius de pie en la gran sala principal adornada con hermosos muebles antiguos.

 **-Creo que ya saben el motivo-** dijo Arthur Weasley sin nada de tacto o amabilidad

 **-Claro… siguen insistiendo en culpar a Harry de la negligencia del director** \- declaro Narcisa entrando en la habitación acompañada del ojiverde y tomaron asiento con tranquilidad

 **-Ya he dado mi declaración en dos ocasiones** \- dijo Harry con voz y sonrisa amable- **Que más necesitan?**

 **-Que digas la verdad**!- exclamo Molly- **Donde está mi hijo!?**

**-Si usted no lo sabe señora…. Yo menos**

**-Harry Potter-** dijo el auror jefe acercándose al menor- **Se ha declarado que se vio a Ronald Weasley contigo la noche en que desapareció…**

 **-Se le vio con Harry….-** interrumpió Lucius con voz profesional- **O el muchacho dijo que iría con él?**

 **-Ronald le dijo a sus compañeros que iría a confrontar al señor Potter** \- admitió el auror

 **-Y sin embargo yo no lo vi… están Draco y mi novia como testigos-** dijo el azabache con total seguridad- **daba un paseo con ellos por el lago y entramos a la sala común poco después juntos.**

 **-Mentiras** \- siseo Molly **\- denle veritaserum a ver si continua con su farsa**

 **-Eso sí que no!-** gruño Narcisa poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a la pelirroja- **esto se ha vuelto una cacería de brujas! Solo buscan inculpar a Harry y no permitiré que le traten como un criminal**

**-Yo sé que fue él…**

**-Ya fue suficiente** \- dijo Lucius con tranquilidad- **Harry… mi sobrino ha sido más que complaciente con sus caprichos y me temo que si no van a hacer una acusación formal y basada en evidencia, tendré que pedirles que se retiren de mi casa…**

 **-Está bien** \- susurro el auror de mala gana dirigiéndose a la entrada

 **-Qué? Eso es todo** \- gruñeron los gemelos molestos

 **-No hay pruebas y si continúan hostigándolo….-** declaro el auror dejándolo a su imaginación

 **-Que tengan una excelente tarde** \- susurro Harry amablemente poniéndose de pie

- **No te creo en absoluto** \- susurro la Sra. Weasley acercándose a él hasta quedar casi pegados **\- sé que mientes…**

 **-No me importa lo que usted crea-** susurro el menor bajito para que nadie más que ella le escuchara- **No quiera culparme a mí de sus errores como madre, no es mi problema que no pueda controlar a sus hijos….**

 **-Bastardo!-** gruño Molly dándole una fuerte y sonora bofetada, el menor rio por lo bajo y saco un fino pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse la mejilla y labios que comenzaban a hincharse

 **-Tía…-** susurro con voz tranquila sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja

 **-Si cariño**?- contesto Narcisa

 **-Me daré una larga ducha y si no te molesta tirare esta ropa** \- susurro señalando el traje sastre a la medida de color negro que traía puesto pulcra e inmaculadamente y dio un giro sobre los talones dirigiéndose a las escaleras dejando caer el pañuelo de forma teatral

 **“-Dile al elfo que lo incinere junto con la ropa…. Una asquerosa traidora a la sangre se ha atrevido a tocarme** \- siseo con desprecio y se perdió en el piso superior

 **-Con gusto les enseño la salida** \- susurro Lucius con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa mientras veía rabiar a los pelirrojos ante aquel hermoso insulto.

*********************************

Las pascuas pasaron sin mayor problema y el ojiverde disfruto al máximo de las ventajas de ser un Malfoy, para el joven fue demasiado fácil acostumbrarse a los comodidades y lujos de su nuevo hogar y el hecho de poder ver casi a diario a Severus y que le permitieran visitarle en su casa había sido de gran ayuda. Sin embargo nunca se imaginaron que ese podría ser un gran error.

La pareja estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia y compañía del otro y a no tener que esconderse, que se permitieron algunos roces y miradas indiscretas en el colegio. Harry sabía que a su pareja le encantaba que se mordiera los labios así que lo hacía seguido, además de que cada vez eran más frecuentes las noches que visitaba al pocionista en su habitación. Severus por su parte no podía evitar sonreír al ver a su pequeño feliz, hacía gestos y le daba caricias “discretas” en los momentos menos esperados.

Una noche mientras el profesor le llevaba a su “castigo” el azabache se permitió reírse débilmente y morder sus labios sugestivamente mirando al pocionista, al detenerse frente a la puerta del despacho el mayor lo acerco a su cuerpo y tomo su rostro acariciando sus carnosos labios

 **-Más vale que entres de una vez antes de que te folle aquí mismo** \- dijo con voz gutural y le mordió aquel delicioso labio antes de hacerle entrar en la oficina para dar rienda suelta a su pasión. No se dieron cuenta que Ginevra Weasley les seguía y había visto todo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue convocado al despacho del director durante la clase de aritmancia y el joven disculpándose con su profesora y compañeros salió tras la profesora McGonagall que le esperaba impacientemente. Llegaron hasta la gárgola y subieron lentamente en espiral hasta llegar a las puertas doble de roble, al entrar se sorprendió de ver a Severus y Sirius

- **Me buscaba profesor?-** cuestiono plantándose frente al anciano

- **Harry… me temo que ha llegado a mi cierta información acerca de tu relación con el profesor Snape que de ser cierta podría perjudicar…**

- **Al grano! -** Estallo Sirius plantándose frente al pocionista- **Dime de una puta vez Quejicus… que fue lo que le hiciste al pobre Harry?**

**-Es que acaso eres imbécil, Black? No le he hecho nada…**

**-Bah! Esto es una maldita venganza cierto? No te basto con volver a James tu perro faldero, si no que ahora también conviertes a Harry en tu maldito juguete…**

**-Mi padre?-** susurro el ojiverde mirando a su pareja

 **-Yo no hice nada! Maldita sea Black!-** siseo desesperado- **James Potter se encapricho conmigo, me buscaba y acosaba y por eso nos llevamos tan mal! Te juro que deteste a ese hombre con toda mi alma Harry**

 **-Yo….-** susurro el azabache buscando la mirada de su amante, y al ver aquellos ojos brillantes supo la verdad- **Te creo Severus**

 **-Por dios!-** grito Sirius dispuesto a atacar al jefe de Slytherin

- **Suficiente!-** grito Harry colocándose entre ellos y reviso cuidadosamente los pensamientos del director que no podía reprimir su sonrisa- **Vaya! Así que Ginevra decidió vengarse de mi por romperle el corazón y le conto lo mío con Severus?**

 **“-Hahaha… vaya vaya no es tan estúpida después de todo.-** susurro con sarcasmo

- **Como lo sabes?-** cuestiono Dumbledore interesado

- **legeremancia… muy útil y sencilla de hacer…**

 **-Como lograste que no te detectara?-** siseo

**-Podría alardear de mi gran poder… pero la verdad es que sus defensas son débiles. Evitémonos el monologo que tenía planeado darnos y vaya al grano…**

- **Bien-** siseo el anciano- **temo que ustedes no pueden seguir así, es todo un escándalo que un alumno y un profesor se relacionen de esta manera, así que creemos pertinente que vuelvas a Gryffindor**

 **-Y eso como evitaría que nos viéramos?-** dijo Severus con voz retadora

**-Bueno Harry… si no quieres que Severus pierda su trabajo y prestigio por tu culpa….**

**-Hahaha… espere** \- susurro Harry- **por un segundo pensé que hablaba en serio…**

- **Esto es serio Harry-** exclamo Sirius- **yo estoy de acuerdo con esto así que….**

 **-Ok** \- interrumpió el ojiverde con voz asesina- **es mi turno: No lo hare!**

**-Harry!**

**-Cállate Sirius**!- exclamo furioso- **te quiero mucho pero tú ya no eres mi tutor… y no permitiré que ni tu ni nadie sigan decidiendo por mí nunca más! Por qué no se deja de juegos Dumbledore?**

**-Esto no es un juego… es por tu seguridad?**

**-Mi seguridad**?- exclamo incrédulo- **y eso desde cuándo le ha importado? Muy bien, yo también se jugar a los chantajes-** siseo caminando hacia un mueble cercano

 **“-Este es un pensadero, Cierto? Bien…-** tomo su varita y extrajo cuidadosamente algunos hilos de plata y los dejo caer en la vasija brillante

 **-Que es lo que pretendes Potter**?- cuestiono McGonagall

 **-Pretendo mostrarles la verdad acerca de mi maldita vida. Adentro todos** …..- siseo señalando el pensadero y todos le obedecieron entrando él de ultimo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Todos aterrizaron con suavidad en un cuarto oscuro, parecía la entrada de una casa de los suburbios_

**-Dónde estamos?-** cuestiono Sirius sin entender aun el propósito de su ahijado

 **-En Privet Drive #4, Little Whinging, Surrey-** susurro el menos sin ánimos

_Los demás intentaron hablar sin embargo fueron callados al escuchar el escandalo proveniente de la alacena debajo de la escalera, todo era confuso y solo se distinguían movimientos bruscos y quejidos acallados. De golpe la puertecilla se abrió dejándolos impactados ante la escena que se les mostraba_

_Un Harry Potter de unos 4 o 5 años de edad mordía sus labios haciéndolos sangrar alarmadamente mientras una gorda mano presionaba su cuerpecito contra el catre._

_-Espero que así entiendas-siseo el tío Vernon mientras desgarraba y hacia sangrar el ano del pequeño tras cada estocada_

_Sus grasosas manos lo golpeaban y arañaban dejando horrible marcas y hematomas mientras el pequeño luchaba por no gritar_

_-Grita maldito mocoso!- siseo el mayor golpeándolo con más fuerza haciendo que el catre sonara más fuerte y obscenamente mientras los gemidos del patriarca de los Dursley revolvían el estómago de los espectadores que simplemente no podían desviar la mirada._

- **Que… que demonios… ghh-** gruño Sirius apretando los puños y conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia por no poder proteger al niño que había jurado cuidar de todo y todos.

_El Harry del recuerdo lloraba en silencio luchando contra el asco y el dolor que sentía_

_-Vernon!- siseo tía Petunia interrumpiendo horrorizada- Que haces con ese mugroso? Apúrate que se nos hace tarde!-y se retiró sin decir nada más_

_La escena cambio desvaneciéndose lentamente y entonces todos llegaron a territorios de Hogwarts, casi todos reconocieron de inmediato la sala común de Gryffindor. Era casi el final del primer año de Harry en el colegio_

_-Bien- susurro Wood-plantándose frente a todos sus compañeros justo en el centro de la torre- Hemos pasado un año duro y estresante, pero por fin tenemos una propuesta._

_-En serio? Habrá juguete?- exclamaron casi todos con alegría y algunas mujeres suspiraron con alivio_

_-Adelante Ron…._

_-Bien…- susurro Ronald Weasley en el centro de atención- Yo propongo a Harry Potter- dijo con una sonrisa y después el silencio fue sepulcral, tanto jóvenes en el recuerdo como los adultos observadores miraron a Harry atentos_

_-Esperen- susurro el Harry de 11 años- No… no entiendo que sucede…._

_-Quienes a favor?- cuestiono Wood ignorándole y todos alzaron la mano con enormes sonrisas en el rostro- Bien, es unánime Potter…. Eres el nuevo juguete de Gryffindor_

_-No entiendo de que hablan…._

_-Entonces ya que es oficial…- los gemelos Weasley se pusieron de pie seguidos de Ron y Jordan, tomaron a Harry por los hombros y le obligaron a entrar a los dormitorios arrojándolo contra una de las camas_

_-Harry- sisearon con voz felina- de ahora en adelante eres el encargado del placer de todos los chicos de Gryffindor- terminaron quitándose las corbatas_

_-Pla…p-placer?_

_-Así como con tu tío Vernon- se burló Ron_

_-Esto es una broma, cierto?_

_-No- dijo Jordan sonriendo- y así será hasta que te gradúes así que mejor coopera_

_-Desnúdate- ordeno Ron_

_-No lo hare!- grito horrorizado_

_-Sera por las buenas o por las malas… tú decides- siseo George jalándolo con fuerza del cabello y después arrojándolo de nuevo al colchón_

_El ojiverde se puso de pie despacio y conteniendo un sollozo dejo caer su capa al suelo_

_-Buena elección- dijo Fred con sorna mientras lo veía quitarse los zapatos y la túnica lo más despacio posible_

_-NO!-grito corriendo hacia la puerta sin embargo entre los cuatro le detuvieron arrancándole la ropa_

_-Bien… será entonces por las malas.-dijo Ronald separándole las piernas mientras los otros lo sostenían contra la cama. -Yo lo propuse, así que voy primero- susurro desnudándose_

_-No!! Ron!! Por favor!! NOOOO!- chillo con fuerza en el momento que le penetro con fuerza y sin miramientos, así que Jordan le sostuvo la cabeza y amordazo_

_-No es nada personal Harry…. Ahhh… es solo que tú ya estás acostumbrado…- gimió el pelirrojo_

**-Suficiente** \- siseo Sirius mirando al actual Harry que se aferraba a Severus conteniendo un sollozo- **Maldita sea ya entendí**!- grito su padrino dejando salir su llanto amargamente

 **-Aun no-** susurro Harry con un suspiro y la escena cambio por completo.

_Esta vez se encontraban en el despacho del director, Dumbledore observaba a Harry desde su lugar detrás del escritorio_

_-Así que han estado abusando de ti?_

_-Si- sollozo Harry- por favor ayúdeme_

_-Bueno… debes de comprender que yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de una tradición- susurro haciendo que todos quedaran estupefactos_

_-Qué?_

_-Es que… bueno Harry… hablamos de una tradición de muchísimas generaciones. Aunque lo intente yo no podría hacer nada._

_-Pero…_

_-Harry… para pertenecer al mundo mágico- sonrió poniéndose de pie- debes de apegarte a sus reglas, y me temo que si de verdad deseas seguir estudiando en Hogwarts deberás soportarlo y quedarte callado…_

_-Es enserio?_

_-Completamente… lo harás?_

_-Si profesor- susurro el ojiverde dejando correr una lágrima_

_-Bien… ahora hazme el favor de acompañarme._

_-A dónde?_

_-A mi recamara-se rio con ganas_

_-QUE?_

_-Es que acaso no te contaron que yo como Gryffindor tengo derechos sobre las habilidades didácticas de los juguetes?- rio de nuevo y le llevo prácticamente arrastrando._

_Todo dio una fuerte voltereta, los mayores se sentían asqueados así que este nuevo recuerdo les tomó por sorpresa._

_En un tenue cuarto oscuro iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas Harry y Severus descansaban abrazados cómodamente en una cama de matrimonio._

_Las manos de Harry vagaban distraídamente por el pecho desnudo del mayor mientras este le acariciaba el cabello con cariño_

_-Me amas?- susurro el menor alzando la mirada hacia el rostro del otro_

_-Si… con toda el alma- contesto sin dudar_

_-Y nunca te cansaras de mí?_

_-Jamás- declaro sin titubear acariciando sus mejillas_

_-De verdad?_

_-Harry… tú eres lo que más me importa en este mundo. Y espero algún día poder llamarte mi esposo- le contesto con una sonrisa sincera_

_-Hey… es esa una propuesta de matrimonio?_

_-Emm… si, pensaba hacerlo de distinta manera, pero ya que has sacado el tema…_

_-Me encantaría ser tu esposo- sonrió tomando su rostro entre las manos- así estaríamos siempre juntos…_

_-Siempre- contesto el mayor besándole con ternura. La escena se disolvió cual tinta y todos regresaron al presente_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**-Ahora ya conocen la historia de mi vida-** susurro el menor con amargura y se abrazó al pecho de su pareja

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que nadie lo pudo prever. De un instante a otro Sirius se encontraba sobre el director gritando y maldiciendo mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la túnica

 **-Es un maldito traidor!-** exclamo- **usted juro que lo protegería! Maldito lo voy a matar!**

 **-Suficiente!- grito** McGonagall separándolos- **Basta de una vez Sirius! Y tu Albus!!! Mil veces te dije que debíamos terminar con esa maldita tradición! En que carajos estabas pensando!! Eres un hipócrita!**

 **-Basta** \- susurro Harry recuperándola compostura y se acercó al director- **Le propondré un trato**

**-Qué?**

**-su carrera no está en el mejor momento, es decir… uno de sus alumnos exigió una reselección, una de sus alumnas casi muere ahogada y otro está desaparecido…**

- **Al grano…**

**-Si usted nos deja a Severus y a mí en paz, yo me encargo de que eso y muchos otros más no lleguen a manos de Rita Skeeter**

**-No lo harías…**

**-No me rete! Ya me colmo la paciencia y no dudare ni un segundo en hacerlo…**

**-Cómo es posible que quieras hacer un trato con este cerdo después de lo que te hizo**?- gruño Sirius

**-Solo quiero que me deje en paz…**

**-Lo hará** \- intervino McGonagall- **yo me encargare de ello Harry… y tendré una severa conversación con los Gryffindor**

**-Bien… entonces yo me retiro…. Sirius?**

**-Tengo mucho en que pensar Harry-** susurro y acto seguido se convirtió en perro saliendo de la oficina de prisa

 **-Ve a la sala común** \- le dijo Severus en cuanto salieron del despacho- **Debo hablar con Lucius…**

 **-Bien** \- dijo dándole en suave beso y se fue de inmediato.

Al enterar a la sala común se vio asaltado por sus amigos preocupados

 **-Que sucedió?** \- cuestiono Draco

- **Dumbledore se enteró…**

 **-De que**?- interrumpió Daphne

**-De mi relación con Severus… pero decidí mostrarles lo que sucedía en Gryffindor…**

**-Y entonces?**

**-Lo chantaje… así que nos dejara en paz**

**-Y dónde está mi padrino?-** cuestiono Draco

**-En su despacho… quería hablar con tu padre**

- **Pfff… esto es serio** \- susurro Blaise

- **A que te refieres?**

**-Creo que toman precauciones Harry**

**-Precauciones?**

**-Por si te expulsan… Si mi padre está preparado podrían sacarte de aquí por red flu antes de que te quiten la varita….**


	16. Capítulo Quince

Por la mañana Harry despertó despacio y con cautela pues en su mente pasaban aun todos los sucesos del día anterior.

 **-Cómo te sientes?-** susurro Severus abrazándole con cariño

**-Bien. Te he despertado?**

**-No… desperté hace casi un ahora**

**-Y por qué no me has despertado?-** cuestiono incorporándose para verle claramente

 **-Porque me encanta verte dormir…-** declaro acariciando su rostro- **Me fascina tu rostro en calma**

**-Cuando duermo no debo preocuparme absolutamente de nada…**

**-Harry** \- suspiro el mayor- **Solo fueron precauciones, no creo que Dumbledore se atreva a expulsarte.**

- **No estamos seguros** \- dijo el azabache con amargura

 **-No le conviene. Además…-** continuo al ver la cara preocupada de su pareja- **si dejaras el colegio no te perderías de nada. Tienes un poder y conocimientos que un profesor envidiaría-** declaro con orgullo- **Te amo pequeño, y lo sabes…**

**-Y yo a ti. Solo deseo estar contigo y con nadie más**

**-Que embrujo me has lanzado?-** susurro Severus abrazándole con fuerza- **Si por mi fuera me casaría contigo en este mismo momento, incluso bajo un juramento inquebrantable…**

- **Juramento inquebrantable**?- cuestiono el menor con ojos llenos de duda y curiosidad

 **-Es un maleficio. Haces un pacto imposible de romper** \- susurro- **si no cumplieras tu promesa simplemente morirías. Hay distintos ritos para una unión marital, pero hay quienes están tan seguros de su amor que se atreven a hacerlo bajo este maleficio.**

 **-Suena lógico para mí-** dijo Harry- **yo lo haría…**

**-De verdad?**

**-Si…. Estoy seguro de que te amo y tú me amas. Para mi vivir sin ti sería equivalente a la muerte** \- susurro- **así que no habría mucha diferencia.**

Severus tomo el rostro del menor y lo beso con suavidad. Ambos volcaban su corazón en aquellas acaricia, como si fuera la primera y la última.

************************************************

Al pasar los días el pelinegro se fue tranquilizando l notar que el director no actuaba en su contra, sin embargo nunca se permitió bajar la guardia.

 **-Vamos, Harry** \- dijo Draco tomando a su amigo por el hombro

 **-Estoy nervioso** \- confeso el ojiverde con una débil sonrisa

 **-Es natural** \- le contesto Daphne tomándolo de la mano- **Hoy será un gran día.**

Los Slytherin salieron juntos hacia el gran comedor, una vez ahí se encargaron de relajar a su amigo pues aunque era natural su estado en la víspera de la tercera prueba, sabían que necesitaría toda su concentración. Mientras los jóvenes desayunaban las lechuzas hicieron su magistral entrada, Hedwig destaco entre todas y entrego rápidamente el paquete a su dueño.

- **Gracias Hedwig-** susurro Harry acariciando su cabeza y le dio una cereza antes de que se retirara

- **Cerezas?-** cuestiono Blaise divertido

- **Un ave peculiar** \- contesto Draco- **Harry la ha malcriado con dulces de todo tipo, debiste haberla visto durante las vacaciones-** termino riendo

 **-Es de tu madre** \- dijo Harry con una sonrisa levantando el paquete de sapos de menta y abrió la nota que venía con el mismo.

“Querido Harry:

Supuse que hoy sería un día duro, así que espero que este obsequio tal vez te mejore el día. Sé que son tus favoritos.

Te deseamos un excelente día, recuerda que estaremos esta tarde a tu lado.

-NARCISA MALFOY”

Harry sonrió para sus adentros y miro con entusiasmo su obsequio y sin importarle su desayuno sin terminar abrió la caja y devoro un sapo con gran alegría. Desde que Severus y los Malfoy descubrieron su afición a la crema de menta se habían encargado de tenerle siempre surtido con aquellas delicias.

- **Terminaras obeso por esos dulces-** se burló Draco robándole uno y tomo el ejemplar del profeta que le había enviado su padre, pero al ver la primera plana su sonrisa se desvaneció

 **-Que sucede cariño**?- cuestiono Blaise acercándose

- **Harry… deberías leer esto** \- susurro dándole el diario

El ojiverde tomo el diario con calma pero no pudo evitar contener el aliento al ver el titular…

“LAS DESGRACIAS DE POTTER: FAMILIA MUGGLE MASACRADA! Por Rita Skeeter

Como bien sabemos, estos días el joven Harry Potter ha sido estrellas de casi todos los titulares de esta humilde periodista, y en esta ocasión no será la excepción; si quieren averiguar el por qué continúen leyendo hasta el final.

La noche de ayer fue encontrada una familia muggle terriblemente maltratada y torturada hasta la muerte. En su hogar en el #4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey la familia compuesta de tres integrantes vio su trágico final a manos de un malvado y muy despiadado asesino.

La fuerza pública muggle (o policías como ellos les llaman) ha entrado a la casa por la fuerza después de que los vecinos se quejaran del hedor y reportaran no haber visto a la adorable familia en casi una semana.

Obviamente que la escena que les ha recibido les dejo por completo impactados, la mujer yacía en la entrada con algunos golpes leves aunque evidentemente (aunque los muggles lo ignoren) murió a causa de la maldición asesina.

En cuanto al padre y el hijo fueron encontrados en la sala, atados y amordazados, el patriarca sufrió de diversas mutilaciones (evidentemente hechas con magia) entre ellos la completa extirpación de los genitales, se cree que fue el hombre quien tuvo la muerte más lenta y dolorosa.

Los Dursley eran una familia muy amigable que no tenía problemas con su comunidad, así que no se explican el cómo llegaron a este final. Se preguntaran ustedes que tiene que ver todo esto con el niño que vivió y como siempre esta reportera se alegra de poder comunicarles la verdad de primera fuente: La familia Dursley eran la última familia que le quedaba al gran Harry Potter.

Según evidencia que han encontrado los aurores hasta el momento se cree que esto ha sido obra del conocido asesino en masa Sirius Black, por tanto el ministerio ha tomado cartas en el asunto de inmediato. Su humilde servidora continuara informándoles del proceso”

Harry termino y miro a su amigo con la mirada llena de dudas, su sangre parecía haberse helado por completo y no sabía que decir

**-Yo…**

**-Respira por favor** \- susurro Pansy mientras ella y Daphne sobaban su espalda con cuidado

- **Crees… crees que lo haya… hecho?**

 **-Bueno** \- susurro Draco- **resulta ser mucha coincidencia que murieran después de que él se enterara**

 **-Qué diablos ha hecho?-** susurro el menor pasando una mano por su cabello, preocupado desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores encontrándose con la de Severus, de inmediato noto que el hombre también se había enterado

**-Todo estará bien…**

**-Es que… temo por él-** declaro por lo bajo- **me alegra que estén muertos, para mí ya lo estaban de todos modos. Pero si atraparan a Sirius…**

 **-No lo harán** \- dijo la prefecta de la casa, una chica rubia, alta y de hermosas facciones- **Black ha resultado ser muy listo…**

 **-Gracias- susurro** Harry y miro a lo largo de la mesa y encontró muchas sonrisas de aliento y apoyo. Agradeció estar en aquella casa donde no había secretos ni traición, donde todos conocían la historia de cada uno de sus compañeros sin juzgar ni señalar

- **Más vale que nos apuremos-** dijo Blaise

- **Si… hoy será un gran día** \- exclamo Harry dándole un último sorbo a su té

********************************************

Los murmullos de la gente se escuchaban fuera de la carpa donde Harry se encontraba en compañía de su familia. Todos sus amigos se habían despedido hacia unos instantes.

En estos momentos solo Severus y los Malfoy le acompañaban

 **-Ten mucho cuidado .** –dijo Narcisa

 **-Sabemos que ganaras Harry** \- dijo Draco sonriendo

 **-Sera peligroso y estresante** \- declaro Lucius- **está diseñado para explotar tus mayores temores, solo debes recordar tomar todo con calma y analizar la situación…**

 **-Ok, lo entiendo** \- contesto el ojiverde con una suave sonrisa

- **Eres más fuerte y poderoso que ellos-** murmuro Narcisa acariciando su mejilla- **pero también eres humano… recuerda que si se saliera de control…**

 **-Lo se tía** \- le interrumpió- **no hay vergüenza en pedir ayuda…. Pero sé que yo puedo-** termino tomando la mano de la mujer y la beso con cariño y respeto

 **-Ese es mi chico** \- susurro Severus abrazándole

**-Tu chico?**

**-Mi pequeño, mi novio** , **mi amante… mi prometido** \- murmuro el pocionista con una sonrisita antes de darle un suave beso- **Te amo, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti…**

 **-Todos los estamos** \- dijo Lucius antes de salir.

Una vez fuera de la carpa su familia tomo sus lugares en la tribuna mientras Severus tomaba el suyo con la brigada de profesores. El director y Ludo Bagman fueron más que claros y directos con las instrucciones así que el ojiverde respiro con calma antes de aventurarse a entrar.

Había sido el primero en las pruebas anteriores así que tendría una ventaja de casi un minuto sobre los otros tres.

Entro lentamente y volteo para ver por última vez a su pareja antes de que el laberinto se cerrara. Eso era todo, ahora estaba solo en aquel lugar.


	17. Capítulo Dieciseis

En cuanto la entrada se cerró el ojiverde saco su varita para alumbrar el sendero y caminó con decisión y sin titubear hasta llegar a una bifurcación.

 **-Orientame** \- le susurro a la varita que pareció cobrar vida y señalo la derecha- _Conoces el campo de Quidditch a la perfección… el noroeste es hacia acá_ …- pensó mientras iba hacia la izquierda

Siguió por el sendero algo desconcertado por la ausencia de obstáculos, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad giro a la derecha y continuo, entonces escucho el silbato que indicaba la entrada de Cedric Diggory, giro la cabeza desconcentrándose por tan solo un segundo y entonces algo apareció…

La sangre se le helo en las venas al ver aquel ser manifestarse ante él, era asqueroso y vil, haciéndose de valor alzo la varita tomándola con fuerza

 **-Expecto Patronum!-** grito haciendo aparecer al ciervo plateado, sin embargo el dementor tropezó con su propia capa- **Maldito Boggart….. RIDIKKULO!-** siseo y camino con decisión entre el humo y polvo.

Los minutos pasaban mientras el azabache seguía caminando con seguridad, escucho la entrada de los demás campeones mientras pasaba por diversos obstáculos como tentaculas y escregutos, sin embargo logro pasarlos fácilmente con apenas algunos ligeros rasguños…. Comenzaba a entusiasmarse así que dio la vuelta sin fijarse y un hechizo choco contra él

 **-Harry!!!-** grito Cedric escondido tras un seto, el aludido se puso de pie de inmediato lleno de rabia por aquel golpe y giro en su eje para atacar al culpable

 **-Confringo**!- grito lanzándole una llamarada al búlgaro quien cayo estupefacto al piso, se aproximó de inmediato y pasar junto a él le pateo el rostro con fuerza rompiéndole la nariz…. Siguió caminando, ignorando olímpicamente al Hufflepuff que insistía en interrogarle y seguirle.

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad se desvió para quedar de nuevo solo y poder concentrarse sin el parloteo del mayor, mientras caminaba se encontró con Fleur Delacour siendo arrastrada por enormes raíces

 **-Hagry!!!!-** grito la francesa pidiendo ayuda

 _-Otro menos_ \- pensó Harry pasando frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa y tomo el camino de la derecha. Unos cien metros después se encontró con una hermosa esfinge custodiando el sendero.

- **Este es el camino más rápido hacia la meta** \- susurro la esfinge con solemnidad

**-Y supongo que no me dejaras pasar fácilmente…**

**-No…. A menos que resuelvas mi enigma**

**-De acuerdo** \- susurro pasando una mano por su rebelde cabellera- **podrías por favor decirme cuál es?**

 **\- Escucha con atención** \- dijo sentándose justo en el centro del camino y recito:

**“si te lo hiciera te desgarraría con mis zarpas,**

**Pero eso solo ocurrirá si no lo captas.**

**Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza,**

**Porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza,**

**Donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena**

**Y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena.**

**Y ahora contesta tú, que has venido a jugar:**

**¿A qué animal no te gustaría besar?”**

**-Es sencillo-** susurro Harry con una gran sonrisa- **La verdad estaba esperando algo más difícil y entretenido…. Es la araña.**

 **-Correcto** \- contesto la bestia sonriendo y se hizo a un lado dejando libre el paso

- **Con permiso… y muchas gracias** \- y corrió por el camino hasta llegar a una especie de burbuja con tres pasillos

 _-He estado caminando hacia el noroeste-_ pensó- _debería de ser derecho_ \- y enseguida tomo el camino central

Sonrió con ganas al ver la luz de la copa al final del túnel y aumento el ritmo, cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel pasillo vio a Cedric Diggory salir por otro

- **Maldición** \- siseo Harry corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a permitir que le robara su triunfo, a pesar de que las zancadas del otro eran más largas Harry logro llegar al mismo tiempo tocando ambos la copa casi cronometradamente. Entonces sintieron el vórtice jalar de ellos.

***************************************

Los jóvenes cayeron en un terreno frio y lúgubre, se pusieron de pie inmediatamente inspeccionando el lugar

 **-Un traslador-** susurro Cedric- **es una última prueba?**

**-No…. No lo es…**

**-Hey supongo que nos dividiremos el premio** \- bromeo el mayor intentando romper el hielo

 **-Aja….. Lo que digas** …- susurro ignorándole- **Conozco este lugar, he estado aquí** …- siguió caminando hasta dar con un lapida conocida, una lápida donde se leía: TOM RIDDLE- **Maldición!**

- **Que sucede?**

 **-Larguémonos de aquí-** siseo pero ya era demasiado tarde, la cicatriz comenzó a arder y él siseo fuertemente, enseguida vio a colagusano con un bulto entre las manos

 **-Mátalo-** se escuchó una voz

- **Avada Kedavra** \- grito colagusano apuntando a Cedric quien de inmediato cayó sin vida

 **-Mierda** \- siseo el ojiverde e intento correr sin mirar atrás o a su compañero muerto, sin embargo sintió sogas tomarlo de pies y brazos y elevarlo contra un mausoleo

 **-Bienvenido niño** \- dijo de nuevo la voz mientras una gran serpiente se arrastraba hasta él

- _Diffindo-_ pensó el menor mirando las cuerdas que se rompieron de inmediato liberándolo, sin embargo la enorme serpiente se enrosco en su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse o siquiera respirar con normalidad

 **-Hazlo ahora-** siseo la voz de nuevo y colagusano arrojo aquel bulto a un caldero hirviente

 **-HUESO DEL PADRE, OTORGADO SIN SABERLO** -susurro alzando la varita- **RENOVARAS A TU HIJO**

Enseguida de la lápida a sus pies surgió un fino polvo que floto hasta el caldero que resplandeció

 **-CARNE… DEL VASALLO… VOLUNTARIAMENTE OFRECIDA, REVIVIRAS A TU SEÑOR** \- lloriqueo y acto seguido cerceno su mano la cual cayo en la pocion volviéndola roja mientras el soltaba un horrible alarido

- **SA….SANGRE DEL ENEMIGO… TOMADA POR LA FUERZA** ….-dijo aproximándose al ojiverde que se removía con fuerza y coloco la daga en su brazo- **RESUCITARAS AL QUE ODIAS-** y entonces el chico sintió la daga penetrar su carne mientras la sangre comenzaba a correr libremente, colagusano recolecto un poco en un tubo que vacío en la poción que brillo en color plata.

Harry no pudo hacer más que observar como el señor tenebroso regresaba. Sintió y frustración al ver que le otro, su supuesto eterno enemigo le ignoraba mientras llamaba a sus leales súbditos y daba un gran discurso sobre gloria, lealtad, poder y traición

 **-Hey! Imbécil**!- siseo el menor ganándose la rabiosa mirada de los mortifagos- **Sabes que sigo aquí cierto?-** dijo mientras luchaba por liberarse

 **-Oh ….. Harry Potter** \- sonrió malévolamente- **perdona mis modales. Te olvide casi por completo. Bien hoy comenzara una nueva era y serás tu quien marcara su inicio…. El sacrificio de tu estúpida madre muggle será en vano-** siseo intentando provocarle

- **Insúltala lo que quieras-** gruño Harry- **me da igual una inmunda sangre sucia…**

**-Vaya, vaya… noto algo muy distinto en ti, sin embargo es una lástima por que debo matarte**

**-Mi señor!-** grito una sombra arrodillándose a sus pies, envuelta en una oscura neblina que parecía incorporarse a su cuerpo

- **Severus Snape!-** dijo Voldemort entusiasmado al ver al pocionista- **creí que no te volveríamos a ver…**

**-Siempre le seré leal mi señor…**

**-Pero?-** interrumpió el mayor notando el titubeo en la voz del ojinegro

 **-Vengo a abogar por el chico** \- susurro atreviéndose a elevar la mirada mientras el señor oscuro le miraba intensamente

 **-Hahaha… quien lo diría Severus-** dijo al cabo de unos segundos- **Vaya, vaya Potter…. Haz seducido a uno de mis mortifagos…**

**-Mi señor…**

**-Silencio! Parece ser que este chico tiene grandes dones y entre ellos el de hacerse querer por la gente**

Los mortifagos rieron con fuerza, mientras Voldemort le miraba con burla

- **Pero… parece que Severus no ha sido el único aquí que ha caído ante ti y te tiene en alta estima. Cierto, Lucius?**

 **-Mi señor-** contesto el aludido avanzando hacia su amo y maestro- **este joven es parte de mi familia**

**-Y que genero ese cambio?**

**-Que fui reseleccionado** \- declaro Harry haciéndose notar de nuevo.

 **-Traicionaste a tu casa?-** siseo el mago tenebroso con los ojos entrecerrados

**-Nunca pertenecí ahí….. Siempre fui Slytherin.**

- **Suéltalo-** siseo el mago en parsel y la serpiente le dejo en paz- **los cambios en ti parecen ser más notorios de lo que creí… pero son suficientes para que haga caso a Severus y te perdone la vida?**

 **-Y si decidiera unirme a tus filas?-** dijo con seguridad y se escucharon exclamaciones de incredulidad

**-Y por qué desearías algo así?**

**-Todos deciden mi destino desde que nací-** siseo- **Tu incluido! Y ya estoy harto de ello…. Quiero demostrarle al mundo que están equivocados acerca de mí. No seré su gran salvador ni sacrificare mi vida por un vulgar sangre sucia y o muggle…**

 **-Déjame ver tu mente-** susurro Voldemort y Harry de inmediato hizo a un lado la oclumancia sintiéndose expuesto de inmediato con la repentina invasión del mayor.

En su interior podía casi saborear los cambios que el señor tenebroso experimentaba ante las imágenes que observaba…

 **-Ha sido suficiente?-** cuestiono Harry de malas en cuanto el mayor salió de su mente

 **-Mi señor** …- dijo Severus de pie y acercándose a su pareja- **sé que Harry sería un leal súbdito suyo, pudo ver que tiene motivación.**

 **-De verdad haz tolerado todo eso**?- siseo el mayor aun afectado

- **Y mucho más-** siseo Harry- **Quiero mi venganza…..**

 **-Y te ayudare a obtenerla** \- declaro el mago tenebroso con un gruñido de rabia que no pudo esconder- _PODRE SER UN HIJO DE PUTA, PERO JAMAS TRATARIA DE ESA MANERA A UN NIÑO!!! –_ pensó

- **Es usted magnánimo y piadoso, mi señor** \- dijo Lucius con un suspiro de alivio

 **-Potter sería un gran elemento, su sed de venganza y su estatus ante el mundo nos conviene** \- dijo tratando de esconder el hecho de que deseaba proteger al muchacho- **Si todos lo creen en mi contra, le contaran todo tipo de planes y estrategias donde el seguramente será primordial, será un gran espía…**

 **-Por supuesto** \- dijo Severus aliviado

 **-Sin embargo para estos planes no puedo darle la marca-** susurro- **y necesito una manera de asegurarme que me sea leal…**

Harry soltó un suspiro y miro a su pareja, entonces algo pareció iluminar su mente, una plática que tuvieran hacia algunos días y supo lo que debía de hacer. Así que dando un paso al frente hablo

 **-Hare el juramento inquebrantable si usted lo desea…... Mi señor** \- termino arrodillándose ante el hombre que sonrió ampliamente

**-Me parece bien….. Dame tu mano, Potter….**

Y la vida del niño que vivió dio un giro radical, despues de todo aquel día si marco el inicio de una nueva era.


	18. Epílogo: 29 años después

Harry se apareció a las afueras de la mansión Riddle justo después de que llegara aquella carta de su señor. Le pareció extraño que le llamara vía lechuza así que acudió de inmediato, después de todo estaba solo en casa.

Camino con decisión hasta el enrejado donde dos mortifagos custodiaban la entrada a los dominios del señor tenebroso.

 **-Abran-** susurro Harry con calma y los hombres palidecieron mientras obedecían ipso facto

- **Señor….-** susurraron con una reverencia mientras le abrían camino

**-El señor tenebroso y yo atenderemos asuntos de esencial importancia…. Que nadie moleste…**

**-Como ordene mi señor** \- contestaron aun temerosos mientras le veían caminar al interior de la guarida

El azabache sonrió internamente pues le encantaba saber que aún era temido siquiera mencionar su nombre debido a todos los castigos que había impartido a lado de su maestro. Continúo su camino dejándose llevar por la calma y serenidad que reinaban en aquella mansión. Por supuesto que le encantaba su hogar… la mansión Snape era hermosa, pero debía admitir que la Riddle no se quedaba atrás todo era orden y tranquilidad, tal y como en el mundo que ahora ellos gobernaban.

Por supuesto que había muchas bajas, algunas de las cuales habían quebrado el corazón del niño que vivió

*******FLASHBACK*************

_Harry estaba por terminar su quinto año en Hogwarts y en este momento se encontraba en el ministerio de magia, para ser más exactos en el departamento de misterios. El azabache tenía una única misión, debía de tomar la profecía y salir de ahí. Simple y sencillo… aunque algunos mortifagos le acompañarían para verificar la seguridad del protegido de Lord Voldemort._

_Absolutamente nadie fuera del círculo interno del señor tenebroso sabía del paradero del joven, era por eso que le había sorprendido la presencia de la orden del fénix, quienes habían creído que los mortifagos intentaban atacar al ojiverde…. Ocasionando la muerte de Sirius Black._

_-CRUCIO!- grito Harry sin dejar de correr tras la bruja que había ocasionado el final fatídico de su padrino- TENIAS ORDEN BELLATRIX!!!- siseo con cólera_

_“-Por qué carajos lo mataste?....... CRUCIO!!!_

_-Ahhh… mi señor…. Ahhhh……._

_-Harry detente- siseo una voz a sus espaldas_

_-Viene a darme clases de lealtad… maestro? – gruño el menor liberando a la bruja del hechizo y se dirigió al señor tenebroso, quien le observaba con intensidad_

_-Ha sido suficiente…. Por ahora…_

_-La voy a matar… y ni usted ni nadie lo impedirá- gruño- Como carajos se enteró la orden?!? Severus se encargó de dejar pistas falsas! Gracias a Draco todos creen que estoy en el bosque prohibido con Umbridge….. Quién demonios en su círculo interno abrió la boca?_

_-Te juro que lo averiguare…. Y tú en persona lo castigaras…._

_-Más le vale- siseo el menor_

_-OH POR DIOS!- se escuchó el grito del ministro de magia_

_-Harry!- grito Dumbledore lanzándole a “protegerle” y el señor tenebroso se desvaneció en las penumbras junto con Bellatrix Lestrange_

*******FIN FLASHBACK***************

El ojiverde sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba con su camino hacia el despacho del mago oscuro, intento evitar recordar las bajas tan significativas y la perdida de la valiosísima sangre mágica que la guerra había ocasionado y prefirió aquellas muertes de las que él mismo había sido responsable…. Fred y George Weasley, Thomas, Finnegan, Umbridge, Pettigrew, Granger, Fudge, [Scrimgeour](http://es.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Scrimgeour) …. Y Dumbledore

********FLASHBACK**************

_Harry recién llegaba de su misión con Dumbledore, el Viejo estaba débil después de ver aquella poción para obtener el horrocrux que ahora el joven sostenía con todas sus fuerzas_

_-Severus… ve por Severus- susurro el mayor con debilidad, entonces se escuchó un gran estruendo en la torre de astronomía- escóndete Harry………._

_Acto seguido el ojiverde sintió la magia golpear su espalda al petrificarlo y sonrió internamente antes de romper el hechizo sin gran esfuerzo… cuando Draco entro en la torre con varita en mano Harry se unió a él con una gran sonrisa felina…._

_-Buenas noches Draco…._

_-Buenas Noches Harry…. Dumbledore…_

_-Nunca lo creí tan estúpido director- dijo con sorna- De verdad creyó que yo le apoyaría después de todo lo que me hizo?_

_-Harry… no debes….- susurro con temor- no debes dejarte… manipular_

_-Manipular? Ha…. Usted siempre creyó que era Draco quien tenía órdenes de matarlo…- se burló- cuando esa ordenes me fueron dadas a mí. Mi fiel amigo solo trabajo bajo mis órdenes como un favor, para que usted jamás sospechara de mí._

_-Harry…. Tú no eres así…. j-jamaas… matarías a alguien…_

_-Hahahaha aun lo duda?... Ya mate a Ronald, intente ahogar a Granger…. Finnegan lleva una semana desaparecido no? Ha…. Aun cree que no lo hare?_

_En ese momento los mortifagos comenzaron a llegar a la torre y observaban al anciano con burla_

_-Como lograron entrar?- cuestiono el director_

_-El armario evanescente de la sala de menesteres….- contesto Draco con orgullo_

_-Por qué sigue con vida?- siseo Amycus Carrow con rabia mirando a Harry_

_-Estas cuestionando mis acciones?- siseo Harry mirándole divertido y el mayor no pudo evitar estremecerse_

_-No…. Jamás lo haría…_

_-Eso creí…. Ahora- susurro mirando al anciano- lamento no poder conversar más Dumbledore, pero tengo un itinerario…… CRUCIO!_

_El mayor comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo sin control de sus músculos, su espalda se arqueaba casi rompiéndose, los gritos del mayor podían escucharse por todo el colegio paralizando a todo quien lo oyera_

_-Diffindo….- siseo Harry acercándose al mayor observando los cortes aparecer lentamente en la frente y mejillas del director_

_-Aggghh_

_-Grite Dumbledore….. Deme esa satisfacción….. Septumsempra!_

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!- el mayor soltó lagrimas mientras la sangre brotaba cual fuente de cada una de las heridas producidas por el maleficio. En ese momento Severus entro en la torre y camino hasta su pareja- Se… sev…. DETENLO SEVERUS!- sollozo_

_-Y por qué habría de acabar con su martirio?- se burló el pocionista- por qué privaría a Harry de su dulce venganza?_

_-Crucio- volvió a susurrar el menor_

_-Por… por favor!!!!Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Ponte de pie- siseo mientras mentalmente conjuraba un imperius- conocerás todo mi poder Dumbledore…._

_-Aggghh…- el viejo gruñía mientras se levantaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y en contra de su voluntad_

_-Sería demasiado rápido…. Demasiado fácil….. Un avada no es suficiente para hacerte pagar por todo. Salta….- siseo el menor y entonces ante la atónita mirada de los mortifagos el viejo salto al vacío cayendo a una velocidad impresionante contra el duro piso de roca._

_El ojiverde giro hacia los mayores con una amplia y macabra sonrisa y se aproximó a Severus quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos ante de darle un suave y a la vez pasional beso…_

_-Por fin- ronroneo el menor sonriente- Hora de irnos cariño… A un lado- siseo de pie frente a los mortifagos que de inmediato se hicieron a un lado para dejarle salir._

_Harry, seguido de Severus y Draco bajo rápidamente por la torre entre un gran alboroto, la orden el fénix, estudiantes y mortifagos se batían a duelo por doquier, sin embargo todos les dejaban pasar creyendo que iban tras los magos tenebrosos._

_-Harry….- grito Remus acercándose- que demonios ha pasado?_

_-Ahora no Lupin- siseo Severus haciéndolo a un lado_

_-Qué carajo? Como entraron y donde esta Dumbledore?_

_-Es que acaso quieres acompañar a Black?- cuestiono Severus empujándolo con fuerza y siguió caminando sin detenerse_

_Salieron por la entrada principal sin ser detenidos ni una sola ocasión más, sin embargo Harry noto la muchedumbre correr hacia el pie de la torre de astronomía donde debía estar el cadáver del director_

_-Continúen…. Draco sácalos de aquí- ordeno Harry y el rubio le obedeció de inmediato caminando a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido para poder aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy_

_El azabache seguido de su prometido camino con determinación hacia la torre para admirar su obra maestra culminada, sin embargo se decepciono al llegar_

_-Tranquilo profesor- susurro Hermione de rodillas junto al anciano- Madame Pompfrey vendrá pronto.._

_-Quítate- siseo Harry empujándola al pasar- Vaya, vaya… eres un hueso duro de roer, cierto viejo?- gruño con rabia- Ya me tienes harto……. BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_

_Todo el mundo observaba atónito a Harry quien con un fino pañuelo y sonrisa asesina limpiaba de su mejilla la sangre del hombre que acaba de hacer estallar, los gritos de horror no se hicieron esperar y unos cuantos se desmayaron mientras otros corrían despavoridos_

_-Eres un maldito asesino!!!- grito Granger intentando golpearlo, sin embargo Harry fue más rápido y la tomo del cabello arrojándola al piso con violencia_

_-No te atrevas a tocarme maldita sangre sucia! AVADA KEDAVRA!- y después del resplandor verde el cuerpo de la sabelotodo cayo al pasto con un golpe sordo_

_-Vámonos- siseo Severus tomándolo del brazo y lo guio al punto de aparición. Durante todo el trayecto el menor no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y se dejó guiar totalmente satisfecho consigo mismo._

************FIN FLASHBACK************

Para este momento el azabache ya había llegado a la puerta del despacho principal donde el señor tenebroso le esperaba, se detuvo suspirando audiblemente y toco con los nudillos tres veces las pesadas puertas de roble.

 **-Adelante** \- susurro la voz ronca que tan familiar le era y abrió las puertas adentrándose en el recinto

- **Deseaba verme, mi señor?**

- **Basta de formalidades, Harry-** dijo el mayor sonriendo desde detrás del escritorio y cerro las puertas con un movimiento de varita

- **Lo siento** \- sonrió Harry- **pero es que así me ha educado usted mismo** …- susurro mientras tomaba asiento frente a su maestro

- **Y me alegra que hayas aprendido bien…**

**-Que es lo que era tan urgente?**

**-Debo pedirte un favor muy personal** \- contesto Voldemort poniéndose serio- **y en caso de ser necesario te ordenare que lo hagas… aun tienes el juramento inquebrantable sobre ti.**

**-Que es lo que quiere que haga?**

**-Me estoy muriendo…. Tras la guerra mágica y la resistencia posterior, me he visto forzado a usar mis últimas reservas-** susurro mientras Nagini subía despacio por sus piernas

**-No todas…**

**-No discutiremos eso de nuevo… apenas tengo fuerza y Nagini fue mi última esperanza**

**-No lo hare** \- siseo Harry comprendiendo al hombre sin siquiera esperar a que continuara

**-En ese caso te lo ordenare…**

**-No puedes pedirme que haga eso! Aun tienes un horrocrux…**

**-No pondré tu vida en peligro** \- declaro el mayor

**-Nagini sobrevivió…. Yo…**

**-A duras penas….**

**-Pero…**

**-NO TE VOLVI MI HIJO PARA MATARTE HARRY!-** estallo el mayor

- **Lo siento… padre-** susurro el ojiverde cabizbajo sin poder evitar recordar

**********FIN FLASHBACK**********

_El séptimo año de Harry en Hogwarts iniciaría en unos cuantos días y le esperaban grandes cambios al mundo entero, el señor tenebroso convoco al ojiverde a su despacho en la recién construida mansión Riddle._

_-Harry… haz sido más que leal y servicial en estos años. Mucho más que los más antiguos de mí circulo personal y sabes que tienes un lugar especial entre mis súbditos…_

_-Muchas gracias mi señor- contesto el menor con una reverencia_

_-Alguna vez dije que tenías un don- susurro el mayor- el de ganarte a la gente y hacerte querer. Me temo que ni siquiera el gran Lord Voldemort ha logrado resistirse ante ti_

_-Me halaga mi señor…_

_-Sabes niño…. Que te he llegado a querer como a un hijo y es por eso que te he convocado_

_-No le entiendo…_

_-Hay un ritual muy antiguo- susurro el mago tenebroso paseándose por el despacho- fue utilizado por muchas familias para proteger a su progenie durante las épocas oscuras donde los muggles nos daban cacería. Consistía en cambiar la firma mágica del niño con la de otra familia de manera permanente, cortando así de manera ancestral toda conexión con su linaje…_

_“Si estuvieras dispuesto, yo te ofrecería el linaje de Salazar Slytherin, y cortarías toda conexión con los Potter traidores a la sangre…_

_-Habla en serio?_

_-Por supuesto, aunque no podría evitar unirte a los desgraciados Riddle muggle sin valor alguno… comprendería que no lo desearas y no te lo reprocharía._

_-Señor…. Seria….- susurro sin creérselo aun- Para mí sería un honor ser su hijo…._

_-Perfecto- dijo el mayor sonriendo- llama a Lucius y a Severus… necesitamos algunos testigos._

***********FIN FLASHBACK**************

- **Harry….-** susurro el mayor- **sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo. Lucho por ser visto y continuar mi trabajo pero el más mínimo movimiento es doloroso…**

**-Si yo te matara todos se darían cuenta…**

**-Solo si hicieras un Avada….**

**-Y entonces como…..-** se quedó callado al recordar- **si ya sabes que hacer por que no lo haces tú?**

 **-Por qué no tengo la fuerza suficiente- declaro** con voz queda

**-Papá…. Tú me has dado la familia y felicidad que siempre desee… no me obligues a destruirla yo mismo.**

**-Eso no sucederá….**

**-Si Damon se entera que fui yo quien mato a su adorado abuelo me odiara de por vida** \- gruño

 **-Tu hijo no es tan testarudo como tú-** dijo con una sonrisa

**-Papá….**

**-Harry, por favor…**

**-Lo hare… pero no hoy.**

**-De acuerdo**

**-Por lo menos puedo confiárselo a mi marido? Sabes que no le tengo secretos….**

**-Bien, después de todo no es la primera vez que les confió mi vida a ustedes dos**

*******************************************

Habían pasado quince días desde aquella entrevista y Harry se encontraba en el funeral del gran Lord Voldemort, Harry luchaba por mantenerse entero y con la cabeza en alto sin dejar salir una sola lagrima.

Los Snape entraron a la mansión Riddle cabizbajos y sin ánimos de hablar, Harry decidió encerrarse en el despacho de su padre y se sentó tras de su escritorio

- **Que voy a hacer sin ti, padre?-** sollozo dejando salir el dolor que tanto le carcomía el alma, no podía evitar sentir el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, recordaba el momento exacto de la muerte de aquel gran hombre después de que le diera aquella dulce y mortal poción que hizo para su corazón para siempre

 _-Esa parte de mi alma en ti es la última protección que puedo darte-_ había susurrado el mayor antes de quedarse dormido

 **-Con permiso** \- susurro Severus entrando en el despacho

- **Dije que quería estar solo…**

 **-Pero yo sé que no es así** \- susurro arrodillándose a su lado- **Enlace espiritual, mi amor…-** continuo mostrando el alto el anillo de matrimonio platinado

- **No podre sin él-** lloro el ojiverde **\- no puedo….**

- **Si puedes…-** contesto el otro abrazándole con fuerza y besando su cabeza **\- Eres fuerte y lo has demostrado antes….**

 **-Pero… yo… y-yo…. Oooh Sev!!!-** sollozo fuertemente contra su pecho

**-Hay algunas personas que te necesitan fuerte….**

**-Damon ya es mayor…**

**-Pero tienes una hermosa nieta… Lilith necesita bien a su abuelo favorito. Harry** \- susurro poniéndose más serio- **Los mortifagos quieren verte…**

 **-Todos ellos?-** cuestiono el ojiverde secándose el rostro y recobrando la compostura

 **-No, solo tres…. Temen** **acerca de su destino** \- declaro el mayor haciendo una mueca

- **Esas malditas ratas-** siseo con rabia- **siempre supe que lo abandonarían…-** y se puso de pie para ponerse la capa del señor tenebroso- **acabemos esto de una vez… llámalos**

 **-Enseguida cariño** \- dijo el pocionista poniéndose de pie

**-No amor…. Llámalos a todos, quiero saber quiénes fueron las ratas que huyeron**

- **Como desee mi señor** \- murmuro Severus con una sonrisa y descubrió su brazo izquierdo para llamar a sus compañeros tocando su marca tenebrosa.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta

- **Adelante** \- susurro Harry y Lucius Malfoy entro solemnemente

- **Mi señor-** susurro el rubio con una reverencia

 **-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo tío… Por lo menos no en privado-** termino sonriendo y el rubio sonrió acercándose

**-Nos llamaste a todos?**

**-Quiero aclarar unos cuantos puntos**

**-Muy bien-** sonrió- **casi todos han llegado…**

**-Quienes faltan tío?**

**-Los Carrow, Greyback…. Y Lestrange.**

**-Rabastas?**

**-Su hermano……**

**-Bellatrix?**

**-Vino con nosotros…**

**-Bien** \- suspiro el menor- **los veré en el comedor………..**

********************************************

Todos… o casi todos los mortifagos se encontraban en su lugar en el comedor de la mansión Riddle, Harry se encontraba en la cabecera y a su derecha estaba su marido, su hijo y su nuera con su nieta en brazos. A su izquierda estaban Lucius y Narcisa, seguidos de Draco y Blaise, y Bellatrix después estaban los demás mortifagos parte del círculo interno.

- **Parece que ya no me temen-** susurro al ver la cantidad de miradas retadoras presentes en aquella mesa- **Podría pensar que ahora que mi padre se ha ido me han perdido todo respeto.**

 **“-Bien… sé que muchos de ustedes están pensando en largarse ahora que su pacto con mi padre ha muerto. Pero eso no significa que sean libres.-** continuo con toda calma- **Siguen unidos al señor tenebroso hasta el fin de sus días….**

 **-Mi señor** \- susurro Bellatrix- **jamás le abandonaríamos, nosotros** …

- **Ya los se Bellatrix-** siseo interrumpiéndola- **Tú me temes porque sabes que el único motivo por el cual perdone tu vida fue por entregarme a la maldita rata rastrera de Pettigrew . De no haber sido así tú no estarías aquí….**

**“-Como decía… no me sorprende ver que muchos se han ido. Sé que a mí no me tienen el miedo y respeto que tenían al anterior señor tenebroso pero eso va a cambiar.**

**-Nos alegra oír eso-** susurraron algunos

**-Voy a depurar el círculo interno, según la lealtad que yo he observado. Por cierto…. Rabastas no deberías estar lejos de aquí con tu hermano?**

**-Mi señor… yo … no… no sé de qué…**

**-De que hablo?-** interrumpió- **De lo que acabas de pensar exactamente. Pensabas en que deberías haber aceptado el trato y largarte con tu hermano después de vender la información de Voldemort-** susurro rápidamente y todos se escandalizaron al escucharle decir el nombre del señor tenebroso

 **“-Por qué ya no te importa llamarle así no? Ya está muerto… ya no le tienes miedo** \- siseo- **pero yo estoy aquí y sigo vivo** \- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta llegar al respaldo del otro

**-Señor… yo jamás…**

**-Ahora yo soy tu señor tenebroso…….. El de todos a decir verdad. Yo gobernare exactamente como lo hizo mi padre…. Y tu serás el primer ejemplo, mejor despídete de tu mujer. _NAGINI… NO LO DEJES IR-_** siseo y la serpiente apareció enroscándose en sus piernas, evitando que el otro se fuera.

**“-Alguien más quiere desertar?**

**-No-** contestaron al unísono, su actitud había cambiado ahora le veían con respeto y temor

 **-Jamás dejara de haber un señor tenebroso…. Mi hijo lo será su tiempo-** dijo viendo a Damon con una amplia sonrisa

- **Por supuesto padre** \- contesto el pelinegro con una reverencia

- **Y sé que mi nieta también será grande-** susurro mirando a su nuera

**-Por supuesto que sí señor….**

**-He educado bien a mi querida Tabatha** \- susurro Draco mirando a la joven rubia- **por supuesto que criara bien a nuestra nieta.**

 **-Y sé quiénes son los que siempre estarán a mi lado, querido amigo** \- susurro Harry mirándolos- **Escúchenme bien** \- continuo mirando a los demás con decisión- **Si quieren probarme su lealtad quiero aquí a Greyback, los Carrow y Lestrange más tardar en dos días, vivos de preferencia** \- sentencio y todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

 **-Ustedes-** dijo acercándose a su hijo- **me deben una maravillosa cena. No quiero que estemos tristes, así que, que les parece si nos quedamos todos aquí-** susurro cargando a su nieta y mirando a toda su familia

- **Suena muy bien-** dijo Lucius acercándose

 **-Perfecto… cena familiar entonces-** susurro Harry antes de dar un largo suspiro y guiarlos hacia la sala de estar.

FIN


End file.
